L'enfer De L'espoir
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles et Derek reviennent a Beacon Hills quatre ans après leur disparition, ou étaient-ils, qui sont-ils devenu et que leur ai t-il arriver pour n'être que l'ombre d'eux même, le jeune émissaire et devenu un sorcier noir meurtri, le jeune loup et devenu un loup monstrueux sans âme. La haine et l'esprit de vengeance qui les habite pourra t-il disparaître ou les consumer a jamais
1. Prologue

Et voila ma seconde nouvelle fictions de la journée, elle me trottais dans la tete depuis un moment, ALORS JE PREVIENS DE SUITE, C'EST DU STHEOREK ( Stiles + Derek + Theo) mais qui fini en Sterek ( Stiles + Derek) et Scotheo ( Scott + Theo).

Cette fiction sera plus sombre qu toutes celles que j'ai ecrit jusqu'a present, presence de Tortures, Viols et autres sevices corporelles et psychologiques.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, ceci est une fiction AU! Surnaturelle

Bonne lecture mes loups, on se retrouve en bas

* * *

_ **Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?** Scott Mc Call était loin d'être un loup garou rapide mais la situation était vraiment compliquée. Après le kidnapping de son frère de cœur, il y a de ça cinq ans, et du haut de ses dix-huit ans, le spectacle qui venait de s'offrir à lui, le fit trembler d'horreur.

Une meute, d'une vingtaine de loups garous sanguinaire, sévissait depuis deux mois et demi dans la région extérieure de Boston, principalement dans la ville de Beacon Hills.

Meurtres violents, massacres de famille entière, viols, mutilations et profanations de corps.

Même si la meute de Scott est composée de cinq loups garous, d'une Banshee, d'une Kitsune de foudre et d'un hacker humain, ils n'avaient pourtant reussit à mettre la main dessu qu'en coopérant avec la famille Hale, meute protectrice du territoire, qu'à ce jour.

Arrivés dans une grande bâtisse, à l'allure de maison hantée, en périphérie de la ville, l'horreur était insoutenable, deux silhouettes se distinguaient au milieu d'une vingtaine de corps, sans vie et déchiquetés de loups garous.

Si seulement les corps avaient été retrouvés simplement sans vie cela irait, mais les membres corporels des victimes, si un tant soit peu qu'on puisse les appeler « victimes » tant ils avaient fait de carnages, qui normalement étaient accrochés aux corps, se trouvaient éparpillés de-ci de-là, têtes, bras, jambes, troncs, aucun corps ne semblaient entier.

L'ombre humaine, couverte d'une grande cape médiévale rouge à capuche longue, qui ne permettait pas de voir le visage, debout, était accompagnée d'un grand loup mesurant un mètre de haut sur deux mètres de long, au pelage noir, une gueule, découvrant de longues canines, d'où dégoulinait une substance rouge carmin, la couleur du sang.

L'ombre se mouvant à travers les corps, se rapprocha du loup aux yeux rouges et leva la main pour le recouvrir d'une seconde cape sans capuche. Le loup se transforma, dans un bruit d'os craquant, dos à eux, en un homme grand et musclé aux cheveux noir comme la nuit. L'ombre lui donna un masque à tête de loup complet, sans trous, pour cacher les yeux, et se tourna, une fois celui-ci posé sur le visage.

Scott sentit un danger provenant des deux hommes, mais son loup ne semblait pas en avoir peur, au contraire, malgré la violence qui se dégageait des deux hommes, il voulait s'en approcher comme s'il les connaissait.

_ **Ne vous approchez** **pas** **de nous.** La voix sortait de l'homme loup, gutturale, profonde comme les abysses **. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous, mais si vous vous mettez au travers de nos routes, nous vous le ferons payer. Notre soif de sang est sans limite, notre pouvoir n'a pas d'égal et nos vies n'existe** **nt** **plus.**

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à partir quand Lydia Martin, membre de la meute Mc Call et Banshee de son état, interpella celui qui n'avait prononcé aucun mots, mais semblait être le chef du groupe.

 **_ Attendez s'il vous plait.** Sans écouter les deux hommes avancèrent vers la sortie. **Stiles, Derek** **,** **attendez !**

La meute hoqueta de surprise pour certains, et d'horreur pour d'autres, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent dans leur démarche.

Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pourquoi Lydia avait prononcé ces deux noms qui semblaient sortir d'un passé lointain et très douloureux.

Isaac regardait les deux hommes, les larmes aux yeux, couinant comme un chiot qui retrouvent ses parents.

Jackson était figé, figé d'horreur, son meilleur ami, Derek Hale, était peut être devant lui, caché derrière un masque, si proche mais si loin.

Pour Ethan et Aiden, les jumeaux, qui ne les connaissaient que par leurs prénoms, prénoms occasionnellement prononcés, trois fois par an, à l'anniversaire de l'un deux ainsi qu'à celui de leur disparition tragique.

Kira, quant à elle, venait de rejoindre la meute après une histoire de Nogitsune, renard maléfique, ne connaissait ni leur prénoms, ni les individus, mais semblait perturbée par la peine que dégageait la meute, mais surtout par le pouvoir provenant de celui qui ne parlait pas.

_ **Stiles Stilinski et Derek Hale n'existent plus depuis cinq ans, je réitère mon conseil, ne nous approchez pas.** L'homme loup grogna, faisant plier tous les loups présents sauf Scott, qui était un alpha, mais qui avait du mal à ne pas mettre un genou à terre.

_ **Ne mettez pas mon louloup en colère, sinon c'est moi qui vais prendre cher**. L'homme à la capuche la retira et dévoila son visage, le teint clair, des tâches de rousseur parsemaient son visage, un sourire malicieux, mais ce qui choqua les personnes le connaissant, s'étaient les cicatrices qui ornait son visage. L'une d'elle partait de la base du cou, remontait sur la pommette droite et descendait sous l'œil, d'ailleurs en parlant d'yeux, les yeux de l'homme étaient noir, d'un noir profond, pas seulement la pupille mais tout l'œil, enfin plutôt les deux.

L'homme à capuche se rapprocha, d'une démarche féline et sensuelle, de l'homme loup et sauta dans ses bras. L'homme loup le réceptionna facilement, laissant le premier entourer son corps de ses jambes. Ils s'embrassèrent de façon goulue et sexuelle, pas sensuelle, non, sexuelle, laissant échapper des gémissements tout droit sortit d'un porno gay. L'homme à la capuche se remit sur pied tout en se frottant à son compagnon, laissant échapper un _« putain_ _c_ _e carnage m'a excit_ _é,_ _et toi ? »_ tout en lui malaxant la bite.

_ **Oups** **,** **j'ai oublié qu'on avait des invités mon amour, on fera** **ç** **a** **à** **la maison ! Eh bien alors** **,** **on n'a plus rien à se dire ? C'est bon BlackWolf** **,** **on peut y aller !**

_ **BlackWolf !?** S'écria Kira de terreur, ce qui fit sursauter tous les membres de la meute.

_ **Tu les connais ?** Demanda Lydia, inquiète des voix qu'elle percevait autour du couple.

_ **De réputation, ce sont des tueurs, des meurtriers sanguinaires** **.** **Ils** **on** **t** **à** **leur actif plus d'une cinquantaine de meurtres à leur compte, toujours signé BlackWolf et DarkVenger** **.** **I** **ls sont rapide** **s** **, efficace** **s** **, ne laiss** **ent** **aucunes traces, ni d'entrée, ni de sortie, mais laisse** **nt** **toujours une carte de visite derrière eux, un message de sang sur le corps des victimes** **.** **C** **es deux dernières années, ils se sont concentrés sur des personnes riches et malhonnêtes, ainsi que des truands et des violeurs** ….

_ **Dis donc** **,** **tu** **en** **connais sur nous petite renarde de foudre.** Stiles s'avança vers Kira qui fut protégée par un mur de loup. **Hum** **c** **'est pas bien** **,** **je croyais qu'on était ami, une famille uni** **e** **et solidaire….**

_ **Tu n'es plus mon fils, donc tu ne fais plus parti** **t** **de la famille Genim.** Claudia Stilinski, grande émissaire de la famille Hale, entra avec fracas, faisant se dégonder la porte de la demeure, souffler l'air autour d'elle comme un rideau ou une protection, elle se positionna devant la meute.

_ **Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça maman chérie**. Minauda Stiles. **Et tu as raison sur un point, je ne suis plus ton fils.** L'air de la pièce d'entrée où ils se trouvaient tous changea, il devint plus lourd, plus chargé d'électricité. Claudia tenta, tant bien que mal, de garder son pouvoir actif, protégeant les jeunes derrière elle. **Je suis devenu DarkVenger** **,** **compagnon de BlackWolf, nous sommes la mort elle-même et l'instrument de la vengeance**. Plus Stiles parlait, plus l'apesanteur se faisait lourde dans la demeure, le sol et les murs se mirent à craquer, faisant apparaitre des fissures, et les vitres explosèrent sous la puissance. **Mon avertissement tient pour toi aussi émissaire Stilinski, pour toi** **,** **ta meute de chiot** **s** **, et la famille Hale** **.** **N** **ous vous détruirons si vous vous mettez AU TRAVERS DE NOTRE CHEMIN.** Stiles hurla, et la meute dû fermer les yeux, tant le cri leur transperça les tympans.

Quand l'air lourd se dissipa et que les hurlements se calmèrent, la meute fixa les alentours pour repérer une quelconque fragrance ou un bruissement, mais rien. Le silence fut, et Claudia Stilinski laissa une larme couler, en pensant à la discussion qu'elle allait devoir avoir avec son mari.

_ **C'était vraiment lui, c'est vraiment Stiles ?** Demanda Aiden.

_ **Parce que si c'est le cas, sans vous manquer de respect Mme Stilinski, c'est un putain de monstre, il va nous manger tout cru**. Continua Aiden

_ **« C'était » mon fils.**

_ **Ça l'est toujours !** Grogna Scott.

_ **Putain Derek, il lui est arrivé quoi, on aurait dit Peter quand il a perdu sa femme, mais en transformation complète et pas intermédiaire**. Jackson tremblait comme une feuille, Isaac s'approcha de son homme et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

_ **Rentrons, je dois parler à la meute Hale** **.** **V** **ous êtes convié à venir** **,** **je pense que certaines explications vous sont du** **es** **.**

Sur ce, Claudia sortit de la demeure avec la meute, sans se rendre compte qu'une paire d'yeux rouges les observait.

_ **Alors comme ça mon joujou est revenu dans sa ville natale, je sens qu'il va y avoir du sport** **.** **J** **'ai bien fait d'envoyer à l'abattoir ces rebuts, je vois de quoi tu es capable Genim.** Roucoula l'homme démon.

* * *

Alors verdict, dites moi ce que vous en pensez


	2. Chapter 1

LDL- DUCASQLNSL – Chapitre 01

Dans le manoir des Hale, situé dans les bois de Beacon Hills, l'ambiance était orageuse, l'Alpha Mc Call essayait tant bien que mal de calmer certains esprits, en plus d'intégrer dans son esprit (le sien) que Stiles était revenu accompagné de Derek, mais que les deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait vu n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il se tourna vers Kira, qui semblait attendre une réponse, et compris qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

_ _Scott, je ne le répèterai pas, écoute bien, nous devons le dire à ton père, il doit faire quelque chose._

 __ Mon père ! Que vient faire cet abruti dans l'histoire ? Il vient de revenir après cinq ans d'absence._

 __ Il est du FBI, et je pense que savoir qui se trouve derrière tous les meurtres perpétrés dans le continent, à savoir Stiles et Derek, pourrais lui permettre de les arrêter…._

Un rire sortit du silence créé par cette phrase, tous, sans exception, se tournèrent vers l'origine du rire moqueur et outrancier.

_ _Sache petite renarde, que tu m'amuses beaucoup. Tu es aussi naïve que bête, je pensais les renards étaient des êtres intelligents et rusés, il n'en est rien ! Tu crois sincèrement que papa McCall, humain pathétique, va réussir à arrêter deux animaux sauvages et destructeurs ?!_ Peter Hale dans toute sa splendeur, bomba le torse et plissa des yeux, faisant bleuir ses yeux de loup.

_ _Peter tais-toi !_ Talia Hale, Alpha de la meute Hale et protectrice du territoire de Beacon Hills, avait parlé, mais il en fallait plus pour faire taire l'homme caché derrière la carapace de sarcasme et de solitude. Peter n'en fit rien, il continua et défia sa sœur aînée, contre qui il avait une rancune tenace.

 __ Dis-moi petite renarde de foudre, répond à mes questions et dis-toi que certaines réponses répondront à tes propres questions_. La renarde n'ayant pas peur acquiesça. _Bien, première question, as-tu bien regardé le spectacle de ce soir, as-tu bien vu dans quel état étaient les corps ?_

 __ Oui…._

 __ La moitié était-il des Alphas ?_

 __ Euh oui mais…._

 __ Derek et Stiles étaient bien seuls ?_

 __ Ca on ne…._

 __ Tu as du sentir leurs odeurs, ils étaient bien DEUX ?_

 __ Oui !_

 __ Alors imagine que tu y emmènes … hum … Environ vingt humains même surentrainés, crois-tu qu'ils feraient le poids ?_

 __ Non c'est sûr mais…_

 __ MAIS QUOI ?_

 __ PETER SUFFIT._ Talia fit ses yeux d'Alpha, essayant de couper court à la discussion mais ce fut plus fort que lui, Peter continua sur sa lancée sans lâcher Talia du regard.

_ _Sais-tu ce qu'ils ont vécu ? Sais-tu pourquoi ils sont devenus des animaux sauvages ? Quand je suis arrivé derrière vous, je l'ai senti, j'ai senti le vide de leur âme, les souillures des hommes. Mon neveu n'est même plus humain, ni même loup, il est mort et survit grâce à Stiles Stilinski. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, ils sont unis au-delà de la mort, ils sentent la haine, le ressentiment et l'esprit de vengeance_. Il s'arrêta pour approfondir son regard vers sa sœur, il sentait qu'elle réagissait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il en était de même pour chacune des personnes présentent.

 __ Ils étaient déjà des compagnons à l'époque de leur adolescence, je le savais, tu le savais_. Il pointa Talia. _Et vous aussi_. Il se tourna vers Claudia _. Vous le saviez toutes les deux, comme vous saviez que Stiles allait devenir un des plus grands émissaires de tous les Etats-Unis, et que Derek aurait la faculté de devenir un loup complet._

 __ QUOI ?_ S'écrièrent Laura et Cora en même temps.

 __ Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop Peter, on dirait que tu nous joue une tragédie grecque, c'est limite quand même_. Claudia souffla, lasse d'écouter ces blablatages.

Peter vit rouge et s'emporta, dévoilant les secrets qu'il gardait depuis des années, Talia sentit le danger mais ne put faire un geste sous l'accusation.

 __ Je vous accuse toutes les deux d'avoir fait en sorte de bâclé les recherches de Stiles et Derek, en faisant croire à une fugue d'amoureux transi. Je vous accuse d'avoir détruit ma première relation parce que soi-disant c'était un Argent. Je vous accuse d'avoir laissé tuer ma femme, et je vous accuse surtout de vous voiler la face en vous disant que se sont vos fils et qu'ils reviendront à la raison Et à la maison_.

Peter les regarda toutes les deux, mais surtout écouta tous les battements de cœur, qui s'affolaient dans le salon du manoir.

_ _Ils sont devenus la mort, car ils sont morts, un l'est à moitié et l'autre à un pied dans le vide, retenant son compagnon en vie, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils soient revenus ?_

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce, les deux mères se retenaient de hurler leur indignation face aux accusations lancées par Peter, mais elles connaissaient la vérité, et savaient qu'à présent tout se jouerait dans un avenir proche, elles étaient préparées à ça.

Laura sortit en furie de la pièce, énervée et en colère contre sa mère et l'émissaire. Elle avait longtemps cherché son frère, se fiant aux indications des deux femmes, mais elle apprenait aujourd'hui qu'elle avait été manipulée.

Les loups restant étaient sous le choc des révélations, certains étaient très énervés, d'autres abasourdis mais restaient sur leurs positions.

Peter le sentit et joua son dernier atout, il se tourna vers la Kitsune.

 __ Je sens que tu n'es pas d'accord. Tu n'es pas ici depuis longtemps. Scott t'a accueilli dans sa meute, mais que se passera-t-il si tu décidais d'intervenir ? Première option, Scott te tue, car sache-le, il le fera si tu touches à Stiles. Deuxième option, Jackson te tuera si tu touches à Derek. Troisième option, je te tuerais volontiers si tu t'en prends directement ou indirectement à moi, à mon neveu ou à mon poupon._

Claudia et Talia esquissèrent un sourire nostalgique quant au surnom de Stiles.

_ _Quatrième option, la plus plausible, c'est eux-mêmes qui te tuerons, et sache qu'avec ce que nous avons vu ce soir, ils te tortureront en prenant leur temps, mais surtout beaucoup de plaisir._

Quand Peter tourna les talons, sans laisser le temps à Kira de répondre quoique ce soit, et sortit de la pièce de façon théâtrale, son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Il observa le message et sourit, puis il sortit de la maison et se mit à courir.

Isaac était fatigué de cette journée, épuisé moralement et physiquement, il n'en pouvait plus des mensonges et des drames familiaux, il en avait assez chez lui.

Arrivé chez son père, il le vit qui entassait des bagages dans son pickup, plusieurs valises attendaient d'être rangées.

 __ Papa ? Tu fais quoi ? Pourquoi tu ranges nos valises ? …._

 __ Ton père s'en va de Beacon Hills, il a choisi je ne sais quelle destination. Je ne faisais pas attention_ , _j'étais trop énervé par le congélateur d'en bas, n'est-ce pas Barney ?_

L'homme se tendit et plia l'échine de peur devant Stiles, qui, assis sur les marches de la maison observait l'humain d'un regard noir.

_ _Ne t'inquiète pas mon louveteau, la maison est à mon nom et sera à ton nom le jour de tes dix-huit ans, a partir de là tu en feras ce que tu veux, la brûler, la détruire de tes mains nues, écrasant chaque signe de vie de ton père_ , Plus Stiles parlait plus Isaac se sentit mal, l'ancien humain sentait la haine et la colère.

Barney Lahey, à peine ses bagages rentrés dans la voiture, démarra et fila sans un regard pour son fils.

_ _Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls,_ Stiles se leva des marches et s'approcha de son ancien louveteau, qui tremblait de peur, n'aie crainte, tu n'as aucunement à avoir peur de moi,enfin de nous, tu es mon p'tit louloup.

Isaac se souvint de tous les surnoms que lui donnait son ami avant de disparaitre, il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas l'avoir cherché plus longtemps.

_ _Eh ! Isaac ?_ Il se tourna vers le garçon qui lui avait tant manqué, malgré ce qu'il avait entendu à la réunion, c'était toujours son Stiles. Il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura, Stiles le réconforta, frottant son dos de sa main comme pour apaiser sa tristesse.

_ _Allez viens, on rentre à la maison, tous les trois_. Stiles leva son regard et observa Derek qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, faisant briller ses yeux d'une couleur argentée, et Derek entra sans un mot de plus.

Scott ne savait pas comment gérer tout ça.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison familiale, Mr McCall Raphael, un trou du cul qui lui servait de géniteur, commença à s'énerver car aujourd'hui il était prévu qu'ils mangent ensemble.

_ _Tu pourrais prévenir quand même, je t'ai appelé dix fois, ce n'est pas compliqué…._

 __ Raphael, laisse ton fils tranquille, tu vois bien que Scott n'a pas l'air bien_. Melissa s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa la joue.

_ _Dis-moi mon chéri, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir à votre réunion pour que tu sois dans un tel état … ?_

 __ Stiles est revenu !_

La bombe était lâchée, Melissa posa ses mains sur ses lèvres, essayant de garder son cri de stupeur. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine et laissa glisser des larmes longtemps retenues.

Scott reprit contenance, il entendit son père monter en trombe à l'étage supérieur, et quand ce dernier redescendit, il le vit, arme de service en mains.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Melissa prit peur.

_ _Stilinski est de retour, et j'ai une affaire à régler !_

 __ Attends, tu comptes faire usage de ton arme sur Stiles ?_ Scott sentit son loup grogner devant l'homme de loi, ses yeux se mirent à rougeoyer.

Raphael pointa son arme en direction de son fils, prêt à faire feu, Melissa se figea d'horreur.

 __ Scott, fiston, je sais que tu es un loup garou, tu ne me fais pas peur, et si tu t'interpose entre moi et Stiles, je n'hésiterai pas à faire feu_ , Raphael était on ne peut plus sérieux et Scott le ressentit, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son géniteur s'en prendre à Stiles, quoiqu'il est fait, c'était son frère de cœur, son ami.

_ _Essaye de sortir de cette maison, et je te promets que je te déchiquette en petit morceaux, tu ne toucheras…_

 __ Mes balles sont enduites d'aconit tue loup …_

 __ Comment oses-tu menacer ton fils d'une arme à feu prête à tuer ? Raphael Antonio McCall, je veux que tu baisses immédiatement cette arme … de suite ! Ensuite, je veux que tu quittes cette maison définitivement, et pour finir ne t'approche pas de Stiles …_

 __ Stiles Stilinski est un meurtrier, je le traque depuis quatre ans, et je suis revenu pour trouver des indices sur lui …_

Raphael sentit une chaleur brulante lui écraser la joue, Melissa était furieuse au point de frapper son ex-mari.

_ _Tu es revenu ici pour traquer un jeune homme qui a été kidnappé pendant cinq ans ! Sais-tu ce qu'il a vécu pendant ce temps ? Stiles n'est pas un meurtrier…_

 __ Maman !_ Melissa se tourna vers son fils et le vit baisser la tête _. Il faut que je te parle de Stiles. Il a changé, et Kira nous a appris beaucoup de choses à son sujet, il n'est plus celui que nous avons connu…_

 __ Donc tu vois, ton ami est un monstre, et je vais m'en …_

Raphael poussa un hurlement de douleur, un bruit d'os brisé résonna dans la cuisine.

Un jeune homme brun, au regard bleu acier, souleva par la gorge le père du jeune Alpha, le plaquant contre le mur.

Un grognement d'avertissement, venant de Scott, lui fit desserrer un poil sa poigne, laissant de l'oxygène à Raphael.

_ _J'ai un message de la part de Maître Stiles._ Le jeune tourna la tête vers Scott _. J'ai pour ordre de veiller sur toi_. Il sourit d'un beau sourire, limite dragueur, lui fit un clin d'œil et reporta son attention vers l'homme. _A votre place, je ne m'approcherais pas du Maitre, sinon je vous tue sans état d'âme._ _Vous nous avez traqué pendant un peu plus de trois ans sans succès. Aujourd'hui, nous avons une mission à accomplir, alors restez en dehors de notre route_.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'oreille de l'agent McCall et lui murmura quelques mots, qui firent rougir l'agent.

_ _J'espère que nous sommes d'accord. Vous partez dès ce soir et ne revenez sous aucun prétexte, sauf en cas de demande expresse de ma part._

 __ Qui … Qui es-tu ?_

Après avoir lâché l'homme qui glissa au sol telle une poupée désarticulée, il se retourna vers Melissa.

_ _Mon nom a peu d'importance, sachez juste que vous êtes protégés pour les jours à venir._

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta devant Scott, hypnotisé par le regard du jeune homme, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

_ _Mais pour toi, je veux bien te donner mon identité, mais n'en parle à personne !_ Le doigt sur les lèvres de Scott, celui-ci hocha la tête, abasourdie par son comportement. _Je m'appelle Théo, Théo Argent, et je suis l'un des gardiens de Stiles_. Puis il partit sans se retourner.


	3. Chapter 2

**Voila, Darness le tout nouveau chapitre que tu attendais tant.**

 **Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire sauf ma vampire.  
Je pense que vous allez apprécier enfin j'espere.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 – Un Retour Fracassant**

 __ NON !_ hurla la jeune femme, outrée par la demande de son chef de meute, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une meute.

La diversité de race dans ce groupe était assez éclectique.  
Un loup garou alpha de 17 ans, une chimère Loup garou croisée avec une araignée de 17 ans, dont la jumelle était une chasseuse redoutable et impitoyable, ainsi qu'un vampire de 402 ans.

_ _Caëris, puisque que tu m'y oblige, je te donne l'ordre d'y aller, parce que petit un, Gérard Argent en est le directeur, qu'il doit déjà savoir que nous sommes arrivés, et que je veux qu'il sache qu'on l'a à l'œil._

Stiles se réinstalla correctement dans le canapé horrible, et sirotait le whisky de Barney, tout en maintenant un Derek à moitié somnolant, dont la tête était installée sur ses genoux.

_ _Et petit deux, le démon sait que nous sommes arrivés en ville, je pense que Raphael a du faire son travail,_ le jeune homme se tourna vers sa chimère, _lui as-tu transmis mon message ?_

La chimère se mit à sourire en hochant de la tête, et roucoula en déclarant que le "petit McCall était plutôt à son goût, ce qui fit rire le jeune Stilinski.

_ _Il est gentil, fais attention à lui. Je sais que dans l'avenir vous vous lierez, mais vas-y doucement, c'est une âme pure, même si son père est une ordure aux ordres d'un monstre._

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec notre frère aîné ?_ Demanda la chasseuse d'une voix qui s'obscurcit, laissant la colère et la haine prendre le dessus.

_ _Mathis !_ grogna Stiles dont les yeux s'assombrirent d'un noir profond, semblable aux ténèbres qui étreignaient son âme. _Faites-en ce que vous voulez, moi je veux Gérard et le démon._

 __ Il va falloir s'occuper de la Kitsune de foudre …_

 __ Je m'en charge !_ ricana Théo en coupant la parole de Brett.

_ _Ok …_

 __ Euh … Excusez-moi ! Désolé !_

La voix douce et craintive d'Isaac se fit entendre, le silence s'abattit, et tous se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul être, ce qui gêna le jeune homme ne pensant pas être écouté.

_ _Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon louveteau ?_ Isaac était toujours étonné de la voix douce et délicate de Stiles alors qu'il s'adressait à lui, contrastant avec l'aura noire qu'il dégageait depuis son retour.

Mais ce qui le frappa, c'était ces quatre personnes qui avaient investi la maison de son père, enfin plutôt sa maison maintenant, depuis quelques heures.

Le loup alpha, Brett, était arrivé le premier, lui claquant la bise avec un petit clin d'œil assez suggestif. Puis la chasseuse, Kate Argent, était arrivée dix minutes plus tard, l'embrassant sur la joue, genre ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Puis vint Théo, une chimère semble-t-il, croisement entre un loup et une araignée.

Il espérait ne jamais avoir à se battre contre lui, déjà parce qu'il avait l'air très fort, mais surtout parce qu'il avait une sainte horreur de ces bestioles.

Et pour finir, était arrivé une fillette d'environ 12 ans, au regard froid qui sentait la cendre et la mort. Il avait tenté de la faire entrer mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

Stiles s'était alors approché et lui avait murmuré qu'il fallait qu'il l'invite officiellement dans la demeure pour qu'elle puisse entrer, c'est alors qu'il lui expliqua qu'elle était un vampire, une créature de la nuit, sombre et mortel.  
Ce qui ne fit pas rire la jeune fille, au contraire, elle se mit à grogner et Isaac c'était demandé un instant s'il devait vraiment la faire rentrer, puis il se dit qu'elle était avec Stiles donc ça devait aller.

Isaac avait des milliers de questions en tête, peut-être justifiées ou pas, mais quelque chose dans leur comportement clochait.

Stiles était sur le canapé avec Derek dormant sur ses genoux, chacune des personnes présente dans le salon était dans un coin de la pièce, observant Stiles, comme s'il pouvait disparaitre d'un seul coup.

Malgré ses pouvoirs de loup garou et Bêta de Peter ainsi que compagnon de Jackson, Isaac était devenu le loup le plus rapide, le plus agile de sa meute, pour coordonner avec Jackson qui était l'un des plus fort avec Boyd.

Isaac était aussi doté d'un remarquable pouvoir de déduction, mais là rien, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui était pourtant palpable.

_ _Désolé ! Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus !_ Isaac ne lâchait pas du regard son ancien ami comme s'il allait s'évaporer, une sensation étrange le pris aux tripes, un malaise qui tordait son estomac.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?_ Demanda le vampire.

_ _Ressent de quoi ?_ Isaac ne comprenait pas vraiment la question, enfin le sens de la question.

_ _Quand tu regardes Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?_ redemanda le vampire.

Isaac ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui posait la question, Stiles sentait … Stiles sentait … Rien. Stiles ne sentait rien, le vide, le néant, absolument rien, pas une once d'odeur ou de sentiments, rien, et ça le mit mal à l'aise.

_ _Rien, Stiles ? Tu ne sens rien !_

 __ C'est normal !_ lâcha Stiles comme si cette réponse suffisait à répondre a tout.

Isaac vit Kate et Brett baisser les yeux, tandis que le regard de Theo se fixa sur un point derrière la fenêtre et se durcit, Caëris ne lâcha pas Stiles du regard, toujours aussi froid.

_ _Tu as pensé à ce qu'on allait devenir ? Une fois le plan exécuté, tu vas peut-être dire que je suis égoïste mais, admettons que nous arrivons à tout mettre en place, Gérard, ses chasseurs, le démon et sa meute, et après ? Que va-t-il nous arriver Stiles ? Et que va-t-il arriver à tes amis ? A ta famille ? A celle de Derek ?_

Isaac continuait à pédaler dans la semoule, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, Stiles avait-il l'intention de repartir après tout ça … ?

_ _Vous allez vivre, ils vont vivre, tout simplement. Kate va pouvoir reprendre le flambeau de sa famille en changeant de donne, Brett va pouvoir se construire une meute sans avoir peur qu'elle soit détruite, et je veillerais à ce que les Hale – Stilinski ne vous emmerde pas sur ce territoire, et Theo va intégrer la meute de Scott en tant que compagnon du véritable alpha_ … Stiles s'arrêta là car il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait ajouter à ça, même si dans leur regard à tous, on pouvait voir qu'ils attendaient que le jeune homme continue.

Seul le regard d'Isaac était plongé dans l'interrogation, il aurait aimé que ça reste comme ça, ça lui déchirait ce qu'il lui restait de cœur de devoir faire du mal à son louveteau à bouclettes.

 __ Et toi ? Et lui ?_ Caëris semblait vouloir que Stiles crache le morceau, peut-être s'était-elle dis qu'Isaac pouvait le faire changer d'avis, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive. Il suivrait Derek où qu'il aille, il avait besoin de l'arbre pour arrêter son sort et libérer son bien aimé, son compagnon, son homme, sa moitié. Oui, il voulait donner à Derek la mort qui lui était du.

_ _Moi, je mourrais !_

Jackson s'était pourtant levé du très bon pied, heureux et joyeux d'être en vie et d'avoir appris que son meilleur ami était revenu en ville, malgré les dire inquiétant de Peter.

Mais à ce moment précis, il était dans un état de colère et d'incompréhension total, état qu'il préférait éviter sinon il y aurait des morts partout sur son passage.

Vérifiant que la voiture du père de son compagnon n'était pas dans l'allée, il s'était dépêché d'aller chercher Isaac pour l'emmener au lycée, et quel a été sa vision de tombé sur un inconnu hyper sexy, torse nu, en caleçon moulant, tenant un Isaac tout penaud et rouge de honte dans ses bras alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Jackson se demandait pourquoi, oui pourquoi, mais surtout qui était ce mec qui tenait SON mec dans les bras dans l'embrasure de la porte, alors qu'Isaac tentait de sortir de son étreinte en bafouillant.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre en colère, une voix se fit entendre, une voix qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir d'entendre depuis la veille au soir, mais surtout une voix qu'il avait attendu d'entendre depuis des années.

_ _Brett ! Lâche Isaac de suite, ou je te préviens que pendant ton sommeil, je fais en sorte de t'épiler tous tes poils de loup garou à la cire_. Jackson vit le visage du fameux Brett passer de la joie d'avoir Isaac dans les bras à celui terroriser par la menace.

Lâché par le loup Alpha, Isaac se précipita dans les bras de son compagnon, qui l'embrassa tendrement.

Après se baiser, c'est pétrifié que Jackson le vit, debout à quelques mètres de lui, immobile, son fichu sourire narquois sur le visage.  
Il avait grandi, évolué, quelques plissures sous les yeux, plus musclé que le gringalet qu'il avait connu en primaire, de bons centimètres en plus, des cheveux plus longs, il était là, Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.

_ _Bonjour poussin bleu !_ sourit Stiles.

_ _Toujours ce surnom ridicule_. Pesta Jackson quand même heureux de le retrouver.

Mon dieu qu'il avait pleuré, hurler de douleur quand les deux garçons avaient disparu.  
Il s'était défoulé sur les arbres de la forêt pendant des mois avant de devenir limite catatonique pendant des semaines, ne bougeant plus, ne voulant plus respirer ni vivre, son mal être était devenu violence et rancœur, sa vie et celle de ses parents un cauchemar.  
D'ailleurs des cauchemars il en faisait encore, sauf quand Isaac se trouvait dans ses bras, sa nouvelle raison de vivre, le seul à l'apaiser.

Jackson décala Isaac et s'avança prudemment vers Stiles, ne le lâchant pas du regard, car qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer si jamais, il détournait le regard.  
Il pouvait encore disparaitre, même pire, il pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il s'agissait encore d'un cauchemar, il se pinça, puis se griffa alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, assez proche pour sentir son souffle sur lui.

Jackson tendit la main, s'arrêta un instant, il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, quand tout d'un coup il la sentit, il sentit cette main douce se poser sur sa joue, un pouce le caressant doucement.

 __ Je suis bien là, Jack !_

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les deux perles ambrées de son ami, cet ami disparut 5 ans plus tôt.

_ _Derek ?_

A ce prénom, Jackson sentit comme si toute la maison retenait sa respiration, comme si elle se contractait et se crispait, le regard de Stiles perdit tout éclat de malice pour ne laisser que le vide.

_ _Il est là, mais pour le moment il est indisponible_ , fut la seule réponse de Stiles avant qu'il ne rompe le contact pour s'éloigner et monter à l'étage.

_ _Allez en cours, je vous rejoins dans peu de temps !_ S'écria Stiles, puis des bruits de pas résonnèrent, et Jackson vit alors une grande blonde suivit d'un garçon châtain et d'une jeune fille n'ayant pas plus de 12 ans descendre les escaliers, sac à dos sur l'épaule prêt à partir. _Brett tu conduis mais je te préviens, un faux pas et tu conduiras des trottinettes jusqu'à la fin de te vie._

 __ Oui maman_ , hurla en rigolant le jeune homme qui tenait, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Isaac entre ses bras.

_ _Petit con_ , entendit Jackson alors qu'Isaac fermait la porte d'entrée.

Pourtant Jackson avait plein de questions à poser, d'ailleurs il était sûr que ce n'était pas le seul à en vouloir, des réponses.  
Il jeta un œil vers le côté de la maison, sentant une odeur familière, il souffla et accompagna Isaac jusqu'à sa Ferrari 458 coupé sport.

Stiles observait avec attention et amour celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis leur rencontre, la seule personne à le rendre vivant alors qu'il était mort à l'intérieur et cela depuis bien longtemps.

Il savait que toute cette histoire finirait bientôt, il était revenu pour se venger des deux hommes qui avait fait de sa vie un champ de bataille en ruine, un terrain vague de la taille d'un désert, mais surtout pour libérer Derek et le rejoindre dans la mort.

Le loup allongé dans le lit, semblait dormir du sommeil du juste, Stiles lui trouvait un air apaisé et serein, normal pensa-t-il, quand on est mort.

Stiles stoppa ses caresses sur la chevelure brune de son compagnon un instant, puis calmement il reprit son geste malgré qu'il sente une intrusion dans la maison, mais il savait, oui il savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à le trouver, c'est pas pour rien qu'il l'avait nommé par un surnom qu'il trouvait justifié quand il était petit, innocent surnom d'ailleurs qui n'avait pas du tout plu à l'intéressé.

_ _Salut tonton chien de chasse, je savais bien que ce surnom t'allait comme un gant_ , Stiles se leva et se tourna vers un homme qui avait été une figure importante dans sa vie, un homme qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfants et pour qui Stiles était devenu un fils.

_ _Stiles, petit morveux, ça fait bien longtemps …_

 __ Trèves de bavardages, je vais devoir aller en cours comme tout bon adolescent !_

 __ Ok ! Qui ? Pourquoi ? Et apprend moi à devenir un loup complet !_

 __ Gérard Argent et Deucalion, rien qui te regarde et non pas encore !_

 __ Pourquoi Stiles ? Pourquoi ?_

 __ Parce que c'est trop dangereux …_

 __ T'es sérieux ? Dangereux est mon deuxième prénom …_

 __ Peter !_ Souffla Stiles, _ce n'est pas comme quand j'étais petit et que je m'amusais à vouloir terrasser les méchants avec super tonton pour m'aider, il ne s'agit pas d'une mission toute simple avec pour récompense un repas de famille, non c'est une mission suicide pour moi et une mission de sauvetage pour ma famille, alors je t'en prie, reste loin de moi, j'ai fait assez de mal comme ça_ , Peter suivit le regard de Stiles vers Derek, dormant paisiblement.

_ _Que s'est-il …_

 __ S'il te plait Peter, pas ça !_

 __ Je te laisse pour le moment, mais toi-même tu sais que je vais revenir à la charge pour tout savoir …_

 __ avec un peu de chance, mes secrets seront enterrés avec moi !_

Scott était en train d'expliquer à Lydia ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir quand déboula avec la Ferrari de Jackson, un SUV Jaguar F-Pace d'où sortit quatre jeunes dont un, qui lui fit un clin d'œil à peine sortit du véhicule.

La petite meute se tourna vers ces nouveaux et certains se sentaient mal à l'aise, d'autres nerveux, Jackson lui était encore sous le coup de l'émotion et Isaac tentait tant bien que mal d'évité les œillades de Brett.

_ _Salut_ , La nouvelle blonde s'approcha de la meute et se présenta _, je m'appelle Kate, Kate Argent_ , elle sentit certains se tendre à la prononciation de son nom de famille mais ne s'en formalisa pas, _voici Brett Talbot, Theo Argent mon jumeau et là, c'est Caëris Eiliv …_

 __ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ cracha Kira déjà très énervé par la discussion d'hier soir avec Peter, mais voilà qu'en plus, un Argent faisait des clins d'œil à son copain qui se mit à rougir comme une pucelle, rajouté à ça, qu'elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait du clan à Stilinski et …

_ _J'ai combattu un Nogistune, alors soit une gentille petite renarde insignifiante de foudre ou je te fais avaler tes foudres pour avoir été insolente avec ma famille, qui se montre respectueuse pour se présenter à vous …_

 __ Même si je me suis déjà présenter_ , minauda Theo devant Scott qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

 __ Je t'aime bien toi !_ Décréta Lydia en passant son bras sous celui de Theo alors qu'Aiden souffla _, Au fait Stiles ? On se voit pour le déjeuner ?_

 __ Bien sûr princesse, tu crois que je vais éviter ton interrogatoire pendant une journée, je sais que tu me pourchasserais si je ne le faisais pas_ , dit-il alors que Lydia embarquait Theo pour une séance de papotage perso, suivit par un Aiden déjà fatigué de la journée.

_ _Bon Isaac, si tu me montrais le Lycée, je n'y suis jamais allé !_ Brett embarqua à son tour un Isaac tout mignon avec sa tête de bébé terrorisé, alors que derrière eux, Jackson maugréait devant le visage de Stiles qui demandait l'indulgence.

 __ Oh mon dieu, j'adore ton haut en cuir,_ s'extasia Kate devant Erica qui, sous le compliment, bomba le torse.

_ _Merci, c'est moi qui l'ai fait …_

 __ C'est vrai ?! Faut que je passe commande alors, en plus la semaine prochaine il y a un concert de "7 Year Bitch" au …_

 __ QUOI ?_ hurla Erica en prenant Kate avec elle tout en tenant la main de son petit ami Boyd, _quand ? Où ?_

_ _Je t'emmène avec-moi si tu veux, j'ai trois places, mais Brett n'aime pas, Theo non plus et Caëris ne peux pas._

Stiles observa la Kitsune droit dans les yeux, il ne restait plus qu'eux.

Eux, un Scott déboussolé et inquiet de l'électricité dans l'air, non des pouvoirs de Kira mais entre elle et Stiles le courant ne passait pas, cela aurait pu faire rire Stiles ….

_ _Mon dieu_ , s'écria Stiles en se tournant vers Scott, _je viens de me dire que le courant ne passait vraiment pas entre la petite renarde et moi._

C'est alors que la jeune fille qui accompagnait Stiles, celle qui ressemblait à une petite poupée gothique avec sa tenue noire à dentelle et sa petite ombrelle, se mit à rire avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, alors qu'il l'avait vu débarquer avec son visage fermé et son regard froid, qu'elle pouvait rire, un rire étincelant et chaud.

Scott, doucement, se mit à rire et suivit les deux autres dans leur fou rire.

Kira furieuse, tourna les talons et partit laissant les trois idiots.  
Elle se promit de tout faire pour garder sa place auprès de Scott, personne ne lui prendrait son compagnon, personne ne l'humiliera, et elle allait devoir trouver une solution pour se débarrassé de Stiles.


	4. Chapter 3

Voila le nouveau chapitre de L'enfer de l'espoir, un chapitre ou Kira continue sa froideur, il y a aussi l'arrivée de Danny et de Gerard.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.  
bonne lecture surtout a mon Micky qui est en manque de Fiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 : L'éclat de Kira**

Quand Stiles arriva dans le réfectoire, deux sentiments se présentaient à lui comme une offrande pour un dieu inconnu mais vénéré.

Il pouvait sentir le regard empli de curiosité et de peur dans les yeux des jeunes qui l'observaient comme un animal qui serait sorti de sa cage sans autorisation pendant l'attraction d'un cirque itinérant.

Même si ce sentiment l'avait effrayé la première année de sa captivité, ce n'est pas le regard de jeunes humains qui allait le rendre fébrile, après ce qu'il avait vécu pendant près de trois ans c'était un jeu d'enfant niveau maternelle.

Puis son regard se posa sur une tablée bien plus que singulière, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine envie face à sa famille, entourée par ses anciens amis.  
Ils riaient, discutaient joyeusement, d'autres râlaient d'une certaine proximité bien que d'autres étaient plutôt heureux même si mal à l'aise, pas encore sûr de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

Innocence ! ce mot que Stiles avait oublié et perdu depuis très longtemps, voilà le mot qui qualifierait cette table de joyeux lurons.

Scott tentait de cacher ses rougeurs sous les petits coups d'épaules et les remarques de Theo et Lydia.  
Alors qu'Aiden, Boyd et Jackson semblaient en profonde réflexion avec Brett sur le Lacrosse, Isaac, Erica et Kate discutaient fringues et musique entre deux petites piques des filles sur l'innocence d'Isaac en matière de dessous masculin.  
Jackson jetait de petits coups d'œil de temps en temps à son compagnon.  
Il y avait deux autres garçons qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, pourtant l'un était le sosie, non le jumeau d'Aiden, ce devait être Ethan, Isaac lui en avait parlé hier soir, donc l'autre garçon était …

_ _Stiles ! Stiles Stilinski ?_

Le silence se fit dans la salle, alors que celui dont il cherchait le nom se trouvait devant lui. Comment avait-il réussi à s'approcher d'aussi près sans qu'il ne le sente ?

_ _Tu es ? Déso…_

 __ Danny, Danny Mahealani !_

_ _Mon dieu Danny, je t'avais pas reconnu. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais aussi chétif que moi !_ s'écria Stiles, heureux de revoir le seul humain, enfin avec lui avant, du groupe.

_ _Oui, et tu passais ton temps à me demander si je te trouvais attirant !_

 __ Oui, et par le regard que tu me lances, je pense que oui aujourd'hui !_ Rigola Stiles, qui, d'un coup d'œil, observa l'attitude du jumeau d'Aiden, _mais je vois que tu as trouvé quelqu'un, et si j'en juge à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as bien trouvé. Je suis heureux pour toi !_

_ _Viens ! Reste pas debout, viens t'asseoir …_

 __ Eh ben, c'est bien silencieux ici !_ S'étonna une voix assez grave et autoritaire derrière Stiles.

Il sentit Kate et Théo se crisper, tandis que Caëris, au visage stoïque, leva les yeux au ciel comme pour dire "ça y est c'est déjà la fin".

_ _Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien... Qu'avons-nous là ? Monsieur Stilinski_ , susurra perfidement Gérard Argent qui s'approcha insidieusement à ses côtés _, avec ses amis Catherine et Théophile Argent, ainsi que Brett Talbot et Mlle Caëris Eiliv. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans mon …_

 __ Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Nous sommes élèves ici ! Et ce n'est pas votre établissement ! Et avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit d'offensant et de débile, je me suis assuré que rien ne nous arrive et que personne ne soit en mesure de nous empêcher d'avoir une scolarité normale, alors rangez votre langue acérée et laissez-moi aller manger._ Stiles tourna le dos au directeur de l'établissement, sous le regard perdu et ahuri des lycéens présents, directeur qui devenait aussi blanc qu'un linge au fur et à mesure que Stiles parlait.

 __ Cela suffit ! Tout le monde reprend ses activités, sinon c'est des heures de colles avec moi_ , puis quand le brouhaha du self de lycée revint à la normal.

 __ Vous me le paierez_ , marmonna Mr Argent Senior, assez bas pour que le commun des mortels ne puisse pas l'entendre, mais assez pour que le message arrive à Stiles, ce à quoi Stiles répondit.

 __ J'attends de voir ça, vieux crouton pervers, il ne me reste que vous et Deucalion_ , Stiles se tourna vers lui et fit noircir ses yeux, laissant des veines noires apparaitre subrepticement, Gérard hoqueta d'horreur et se tourna vers la sortie.

_ _Stiles ?_ S'inquiéta Danny.

 __ Tout va bien_ , il ne l'avait pas dit expressément pour Danny, mais pour sa famille qui était déjà prêt pour le combat, self ou pas self.

_ _Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon ici à manger ?_ Sourit Stiles vers un Danny intrigué, mais heureux de le revoir.

Après avoir choisi un repas, qu'il jugeait inconvenable pour des adolescents en pleine croissance, Stiles s'installa à la table.  
Le silence qui y régnait, appelait à des réponses aux questions que Stiles ne voulait pas entendre.

_ _Bon je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser, beaucoup d'interrogations sur moi, sur Derek, sur ma famille_ , Stiles montra du doigt les quatre personnes à table qui composaient son clan, _mais sachez que je n'ai nullement l'intention de dire quoique ce soit pour le moment !_

 __ ça veut dire que tu nous en parleras un jour ?_ Demanda Lydia, intriguée par tant de mystères mais surtout désireuse de savoir ce qui était arrivé à celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son frère, son meilleur ami, son égal, le seul.

_ _Un jour ! Oui ! Mais pas maintenant !_ Stiles lança un œil à Caëris qui marmonnait des phrases en Scandinave, surement des insultes à l'encontre du jeune homme.

Alors qu'il allait enfourner une bouchée de ce qui devait être du bœuf strogonnoff, et qui ressemblait plus à du bœuf en bouillie lyophilisé avec quelque chose de vert et gluant qui l'accompagnait, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la table.

Stiles souffla de fatigue, dieu que cette Kitsune allait le rendre chèvre, il s'attendait à voir une jeune fille fraiche, un peu effacée mais mignonne, adorable et malicieuse.

Non, il avait fallu que ce soit une chieuse, froide et antipathique.

_ _Pauvre Scott !_ Souffla Stiles sans le vouloir.

_ _Pourquoi ?_ demandèrent Scott et Theo sur le même ton.

Scott était plutôt angoissé à l'idée d'être pris entre deux feux, et Theo était en train de se dire que Stiles allait lui raconter ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble avec Derek.

_ _Non rien, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées et je trouvais injuste que tu te tape une renarde emmerdeuse et casse couille._

La table se fit plus que silencieuse, attendant la réaction de Kira qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Ses yeux se chargèrent d'électricité, sa colère enfla comme un furoncle sur un doigt de pied, ses mains s'agrippèrent à la table et le téléphone de Stiles se mis à grésiller, puis de petites flammes s'échappèrent du combiné, mais malheureusement pour elle, sa réaction eut des effets non désirés.

Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, en une fraction de seconde, Theo et Brett étaient à ses coté, griffes sous la gorge, Kate était dos à dos, une dague glissée sur ses omoplates, Caëris avait lancé deux petites dagues entre les doigts de la renarde.

_ _Ne me tente pas_ , grogna Theo furieux.

_ _Un geste et tu fini égorgé comme un cochon_ , ricana Brett

_ _Oh si ! Vas-y Bouge, j'ai envie d'essayer mes nouvelles dagues, je les ai aiguisées ce matin_ , minauda Kate

Mais celle que Kira observait avec terreur, c'était Caëris, personne ne semblait la remarquer, pourtant de petites canines se trouvaient dans sa bouche, quatre pour être exacte, deux en haut et deux en bas, canines bien acérées et tranchantes.

_ _Si par malheur tu recommences, je te vide de ton sang, compris ?_

Kira était pétrifiée, pétrifiée de peur, elle comprenait mieux les légendes qui circulaient autour de Stiles pendant sa route du sang.  
Elle voyait bien les monstres qui entouraient ses amis, elle devait faire quelque chose, elle se devait de les sauver, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses créatures démoniaques détruire ses amis.

Alors que les trois autres étaient revenus à leur place sous les yeux stupéfiaient des amis de Stiles, Caëris semblait sonder son âme, comme si elle pouvait lire en elle.

 __ Bien sûr que je peux, saleté de créatures primitives_ , gronda Caëris _, j'ai un avantage sur tous mes ennemis, je lis leurs pensées via leur aura, je lis leur mouvements grâce au sang qui circule dans leurs veines. Je suis un vampire âgé de 402 ans, et si par malheur tu venais à t'en prendre à celui que je considère comme l'une des personnes les plus importantes de mes vies, je te le ferais payer au centuple._ Sur ces mots, Caëris se leva de table et enjoint Brett à prendre son plateau, ce qu'il fit, et sortit.

_ _Bon je crois que tout est dit_ , Stiles se leva à son tour suivit des autres, _ce fut un plaisir d'avoir pu discuter et mettre les choses au point avec toi Kira. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais je pense qu'il va falloir que tu nous quittes pendant un moment, même si je sais que la prochaine fois que l'on aura une discussion comme celle-ci, l'un de nous ne sera plus en mesure d'utilisé ses pouvoirs_.

Et Stiles partit suivit par ses amis.

_ _Tu vas me le payer sale monstre_ , grogna Kira.

* * *

Alors ?


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoir a toutes et a tous, Bonne lecture.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Darness dans le prochain chapitre il y a du Scott!Solo lol et surtout du Steresceo.

* * *

Chapitre 04 : Répercussions

Alors que Stiles était en train de se dire que sa journée était un bordel sans nom, une surprise de taille se tenait devant la demeure Lahey.

Alors qu'il garait sa Suzuki GSX – R1000 sur le bas-côté, il aperçut trois personnes sur le perron de la maison d'Isaac.

Le SUV que conduisait Brett s'arrêta juste derrière lui, l'allée de la maison était prise par une Jeep bleu.

Stiles retira son casque et fit un signe à son clan de ne pas bouger, même si l'envie de se joindre à lui se fit assez forte.

Il descendit de sa moto et s'avança vers celle qui était la plus importante et se baissa, offrant en signe de respect, sa gorge à l'Alpha Hale. Puis recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Talia Hale, toujours aussi majestueuse et fière, était accompagnée de sa fille Laura Hale et de son émissaire Claudia Stilinski.

Stiles se mit à rire en les imaginant en drôles de dames comme dans les série des années 80.

_ _Je te fais rire Genim ?_ Demanda Talia

_ _Je ne m'appelle pas Genim !_ Répondit Stiles aussi sérieusement qu'elle, _Genim est mort à 12 ans._

Stiles vit Claudia sursauter d'horreur, il aperçut une lueur de tristesse dans son regard, derrière elles, Laura baissa la tête, puis, d'un seul coup, la releva en direction de la maison à l'étage.

 __ Alors comment dois-je t'appeler ?_ demanda solennellement Talia, qui tendit l'oreille vers la direction où Laura regardait.

 __ Zéro, c'est le nom que l'on m'a donné quand j'ai commencé à être utilisé comme un objet sexuel l'année de mes 13 ans_ , Stiles se retourna et s'aperçut que Jackson et Isaac ne se trouvaient pas loin, et qu'ils avaient entendu toute la discussion.

Isaac qui était plongé dans les bras de Jackson, qui tentait de retenir ses larmes.  
Stiles pouvait sentir la fureur du blondinet face à l'Alpha Hale, ce qui intrigua Stiles au plus haut point, pourquoi était-il en colère contre elle ?

_ _Genim ?_ Souffla douloureusement Claudia.

_ _ZERO, MON NOM EST ZERO !_ Hurla Stiles, _c'est le nom que vous allez utiliser pour me nommer, c'est le seul que l'on m'a autorisé à utiliser, pour me faire bien faire comprendre que je n'étais rien qu'un objet à utiliser. Un objet que l'on pouvait battre, violer, jeter comme le déchet que je suis._

Talia eut des hauts le cœur, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé retrouver le jeune homme dans cet état. Elle savait qu'elle avait des tords dans cette histoire, empêcher sa meute de retrouver les deux jeunes, envoyer ses bêtas dans la mauvaise direction, tout cela à cause de Deucalion, à cause de sa terrible erreur, tout ça pour cacher son secret.

_ _Je voudrais voir mon fils !_

 __ Je ne vais pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête !_ répondit simplement Stiles qui fit un signe à ses amis, afin qu'ils rentrent dans la maison.

 __ Je ne te demande pas ton avis_ , répliqua avec colère l'alpha qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée ouverte.

_ _A votre place, j'éviterai …_ Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Talia Hale, Alpha de renom, respectée et adulée dans son clan, vola sur cinq mètres avant d'atterrir brutalement à quelques centimètres du SUV conduit par Brett, sous les regards horrifiés de Claudia et Laura ainsi que Jackson.

Jackson qui remarqua qu'Isaac n'était nullement choqué par cette vision, non, aucune expression n'était fichée sur son visage.

Le jeune homme aux boucles, prit la main de son compagnon et l'emmena dans la maison sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait à subir le même sort que l'Alpha.

_ _Comment ?_ Grogna Talia, de s'être fait envoyée valdinguer de la sorte _, comment as-tu fais ça ?_

 __ Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Ni à vous ! Ni à ma génitrice ! Ni à Peter ! Qui sait ? Peut-être à mon père !_

Stiles tourna les talons et partit en direction de la maison.

 __ Peut-être à Laura, qui semble être la seule à se soucier véritablement de moi et de Derek. Si vous voulez des réponses, je vous conseille de voir Mr Argent Senior ou alors demandez à celui qui c'est amusé le plus avec moi_.

Stiles s'arrêta et se retourna quand il eut franchi la porte d'entrée.

_ _Demandez à Deucalion, celui qui m'a violé pendant des années devant Derek, enchainé sans possibilité de m'aider ou de me sauver, DEMANDEZ-LUI !_ Stiles utilisa ses pouvoirs et d'un geste de la main, claqua la porte d'une violence inouïe.

Claudia se retint de pleurer, il l'avait appelé génitrice et pas mère, tandis que John était bien son père, mais ce qui lui tordit les boyaux, c'est l'histoire des viols, des agressions.  
Elle se retira et courut vers la route, s'abaissa tout en se tenant l'estomac, dont le contenu se vida au sol.

Talia n'avait pas bouger depuis qu'elle avait entendu le prénom de Deucalion.

Alors c'est lui, c'est lui qui a brisé son fils et le fils de sa meilleure amie et émissaire.  
Elle ne pouvait croire cela, impossible, pourtant les émotions dans la voix de Stiles ne mentait pas. Elle n'avait pas pu entendre les battements de son cœur, ni même ses sentiments, mais sa colère couplée à ses pouvoirs avaient fait surface.  
Elle l'avait senti, elle avait senti le vide, le dégoût de soi, la honte d'être encore en vie, la volonté de disparaitre.  
Oui, elle avait senti tout ça et bien plus encore, mais elle ne pouvait y penser, ni même en parler à Claudia qui serait anéantie.

Laura se mit à marcher, sans but, aucun.  
Elle murmura qu'elle avait besoin de marcher, elle devait s'éloigner et respirer, plus elle marchait, plus elle se sentait mal.  
Elle avait senti son frère à l'étage de la maison, mais juste son corps, une coquille vide sans âme, une marionnette de chair et de sang, une enveloppe terrestre sans rien à l'intérieur.

Mais les paroles de Stiles l'avaient d'autant plus secoué, retourné, tourneboulé, écœuré, transpercé. Elle ne trouvait plus d'autres mots pour décrire l'état dans laquelle elle était, tout son être hurlait à la mort, comme une chanson morbide ou un chant satanique avant un sacrifice.

Elle sentait qu'il voulait mourir, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ou peut-être pas, il était encore en vie, une dernière mission à exécuter, un dernier chapitre à écrire avant l'épilogue, une dernière parole avant de s'éteindre.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, Laura s'assit sur le rebord de la route, fatiguée par toutes ses pensées qui se bousculaient, elle s'assit et pleura.  
Laura sanglota pendant des heures et ne rentra qu'en fin de soirée. Epuisée par ses lamentations, elle monta se coucher, évitant sa mère et son oncle.

Même au fond de son lit, Laura pleura en souhaitant être morte à la place de Stiles et de son frère.

* * *

Après avoir mangé dans un silence religieux, Jackson prit congé de ses amis. Stiles lui demanda de prendre Isaac avec lui pour la nuit, il sentait que son loup bouclé avait besoin de réconfort.

Quand Isaac fut parti avec Jackson, que Brett fut sorti faire une balade nocturne, que Kate aiguisait ses lames au sous-sol, et que Caëris regardait pour la millième fois la reine des neiges, Théo accompagna Stiles dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Derek.

A peine la chambre refermée, Théo et Stiles se déshabillèrent et se positionnèrent chacun d'un côté de Derek.

A peine Stiles et Théo frôlèrent le corps, que Derek semblait se réveiller de son sommeil, et sourit.

_ _J'aime être réveillé comme ça,_ dit-il en embrassant fougueusement Stiles, _tu m'as manqué amour_ , il se tourna vers Theo _, toi aussi petit cul sexy_ , rigola Derek devant la tête faussement offensé de Théo qu'il embrassa avec passion.

Les mains de Stiles et Théo glissèrent sur la peau délicate et musclée de Derek qui frissonnait de plaisir sous les caresses des deux jeunes hommes. Théo commença doucement à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait rencontrer, mordillant et s'amusant avec les tétons gorgés de sang de Derek, tandis que Stiles aspirait chaque soupir du jeune Hale.

_ _Il est en forme notre Derek_ , fit Théo, alors qu'il prit en bouche la verge durcie de Derek.

Caëris sentait l'énergie emplir la maison, l'énergie du désir, l'énergie sexuelle que pouvait dégager ces trois garçons était incroyable.  
Elle était sûre que les deux loups adolescents de l'autre côté de la rue pouvaient le sentir aussi, et qu'ils étaient déjà en train de commencer à s'amuser.

Elle se leva et commença à amorcer une descente dans le sous-sol pour papoter avec Kate, quand elle décida d'aller espionner Jackson et Isaac.

Quoi ?

Non !

Pas du tout, ce n'est pas une voyeuse, elle aime juste les jolis garçons, le Yaoi et le porno gay.

Bon ok, elle aime aussi espionner, mais à qui cela fait du mal, personne, en plus étant un vampire elle pouvait espionner sans être vue.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose de puissant, de fort, de destructeur, un afflux de puissance considérable se déversait de la chambre de Stiles et englobait le quartier.  
Elle s'inquiéta, mais soudain tout revint à la normale, peut-être étaient-ils trop près du Nemeton pour faire ça, elle devrait en parler à Stiles … mais pas maintenant.

Car maintenant, il y a deux jeunes louveteaux sexy à en mourir qui n'attendent pas son arriver pour copuler.


	6. Chapter 5

Et bien ce soir je vous gâte ou je vous gave ça dépend comment vous l'interpréter.

Alors darness voila du Scott!Solo, du petopher.  
Mercredi vous aurez enfin le lemon tant attendu.  
Bisous mes LG et bonne lecture

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

* * *

Chapitre 05 : Répercussions II

De toutes les personnes de la meute Hale, Scott était celui qui avait été le plus touché par la disparition de Stiles.

Meilleurs amis, frères de cœur, jumeaux d'âmes, ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à faire son deuil, cherchant à chaque coin de rue son ami, imaginant son retour en une sorte de mauvaise farce macabre.

Mais Scott lui aurait tout pardonné, un tant soit peu que Stiles revienne.  
Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que son ami revienne de cette façon, transformé par il ne savait quel démon sanguinaire en une créature aussi noire que la nuit, et accompagné par d'autres personnes aussi barges que lui, mais surtout pas une chimère loup garou couplée avec quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas à identifier la source.

Et s'il poussait ses réflexions plus loin, il n'aurait jamais imaginé être autant attiré physiquement par un garçon aussi sournois et dangereux que Théo Argent, fils benjamin de Gérard Argent, l'ennemi de toute la race lupine.

Et quand il pense attiré physiquement, c'est viscéralement qu'il le pense, ce mec lui faisait un effet monstre, une montée de chaleur intense au creux des reins.

Une envie soudaine et impulsive de se toucher, de le toucher et dieu sait qu'à travers le tee-shirt et le jean de la chimère, il n'y a pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour imaginer ce torse puissant et musclé, ainsi que cet entrejambe bombé, avec un fessier musclé.

Au fond de son lit, Scott n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait fiévreux, celle qui vous fait délirer, chavirer vers des plaisirs solitaires indécents.

Scott passa délicatement sa main sous son tee-shirt, caressa doucement son ventre en direction de ses tétons, qu'il pinça légèrement dans un soupir aphrodisiaque, imaginant Théo le mordiller, le croquer entre ses dents.

 __ Oh Bordel !_ soupira Scott, alors que son autre main descendait vers son entrejambe, caressant sa verge gonflée et dure, sans perdre de temps, sa main s'aventura vers le petit anneau rose qu'il titilla du bout du doigt.

Sans prendre de temps, il enfonça doucement un doigt dans son antre humide et se stoppa, savourant l'intrusion personnelle, il souleva son bassin pour permettre à un deuxième doigt d'entrer plus facilement.

Sa première main laissa ses tétons et glissa vers sa verge qu'il prit en main, se masturbant avec douceur, imaginant Théo la prendre en bouche et l'avaler entièrement.

Entre ses caresses et le troisième doigt qu'il avait introduit en lui, quelques râles de plaisirs et des soupirs de désir, Scott déchargea dans un puissant hurlement de jouissance et s'effondra haletant sur son lit, épuisé et repu de son activité nocturne.

Il se leva fébrilement et parti prendre une douche avant de retourner se coucher, et s'endormir en rêvant d'un Théo le prenant contre un arbre.

Dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, deux hommes c'étaient donnés rendez-vous, comme la veille, comme la nuit d'avant et ainsi de suite depuis des mois.

Pour l'un, le retour de l'autre était synonyme de retrouvaille, peut-être reprendraient-ils là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés quelques années plus tôt, ou alors créeraient-ils quelque chose de nouveau ?

Pour l'autre, son retour auprès du premier n'était pas une simple affaire, après son départ de la ville, il s'était marié avec une femme assez frigide mais adorable.

Parfois le sexe avec son loup lui manquait, légèrement violent, brutal, cette chose qui vous remue les sens et rend tout chose, mais depuis son retour, il devait faire attention, il devait protéger le loup.

Quelque chose dans l'air se propageait, pourtant cette nuit ce n'était pas la pleine lune, ou alors était-ce le retour de Stiles dans la ville. Son père les avait tous enjoint à revenir à Beacon Hills pour une mission de lougarisation, Christopher sentait quelque chose de pas net qui se préparait.

_ _Christopher_ , gronda Peter

Le susnommé leva les yeux et s'aperçu que son amour de jeunesse était à moitié transformé. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas la pleine lune, ni un alignement de planète spéciale, non rien.

 __ Peter ? Tes yeux ?_ Chris n'en croyait pas les siens, les yeux de Peter se coloraient d'un vert, d'une couleur vert bouteille presque pure.

_ _Quoi mes yeux ?_ le loup tentait tant bien que mal de se maitriser mais il avait beaucoup de mal, ça faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, il avait toujours une maitrise parfaite de son loup intérieur et de ses transformations.

Il avait senti une onde le traverser et n'arrivait plus à se maitriser, ils avaient un accord, il ne devait pas le rompre, il devait respecter les choix de Christopher, mais Peter sombra.

Christopher se retrouva le cul par terre, un Peter à moitié transformé lui grognant dessus se retrouvant à cheval sur lui.

Ses yeux d'habitude si bleus, devenaient d'un vert hypnotisant.

Chris chercha à attraper son tazer spécial loup, il ne voulait pas l'utiliser contre Peter mais là, il n'avait pas le choix, survie oblige.

Puis sans qu'il s'y attende, le loup couina et son visage revint à la normale, mais dans ses yeux brulaient une envie longtemps refoulée, que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Chris ne résista pas, il prit en coupe le visage de Peter et l'embrassa avec une fougue longtemps réprimée. Peter se mit à gémir fortement, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Chris.

Leur désir repris le dessus sur toutes leurs décisions, rien ne pouvait plus les séparer, enfin pour ce soir.

Peter voulait son chasseur en lui, le sentir au fond de lui, se sentir plein, et le chasseur voulait aussi sa dose de sexe.

Déboutonnant le pantalon de Chris, Peter glissa sa main sous la barrière du boxer du chasseur et attrapa d'une main ferme la verge dure, la malaxant sensuellement, arrachant un grognement extatique à son compagnon.

Peter ricana en entendant son vis-à-vis grogner.

Il plongea sur ses lèvres, mordilla la lèvre inférieure et joua un ballet excitant de jeu de langues.

_ _Peter !_ Chris glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son loup, alors que celui-ci descendit vers son entrejambe et englouti sa verge au fond de sa gorge d'une traite.

Chris arqua son bassin afin d'approfondir la fellation, Peter grogna de plaisir d'avoir enfin retrouver le gout âcre et viril de son chasseur dans la bouche.

Alors que la lune en croissant commençait sa descente pour laisser place à l'astre solaire, des gémissements longtemps oubliés raisonnaient dans la forêt de Beacon Hills.

Dans différents coins de la ville, des couples se mirent à avoir très chaud.

Erica sauta sur Boyd alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les ruelles sombres et vide de passants.

Aiden fit délicatement l'amour à Lydia avant même d'avoir fini de regarder son film d'amour favori.

Ethan et Danny s'étaient isolés dans les toilettes du Jungle, Ethan étant dans l'incapacité de se retenir plus longtemps, il fit grimper Danny au rideau et à plusieurs reprises.

Brett se trouva un jeune vigil du Jungle et le fit hurler de plaisir derrière la boite de nuit.

Laura eut chaud et sorti du manoir pour se trouver un coin tranquille, au fond de la forêt, pour prendre son pied toute seule, tandis que Talia ne ressenti pas les effets d'une étrange onde qui parcourait la ville, et qui faisait monter la chaleur chez certains loups.

_ _Bonjour les garçons, bien dormi ?_ Caëris buvant son troisième café matinal, ne tourna même pas la tête quand Stiles et Théo descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner aux alentours de 11h, heureusement pour eux que c'était le samedi et qu'ils n'avaient pas cours.

_ _Merci bien, pour "les garçons",_ râla Kate qui les suivait dans sa tenue de nuit, un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et un tanga du même acabit.

_ _Je ne te parle pas à toi, gros nichon !_ Cracha le vampire, en lançant des foudres imaginaires sur la poitrine très opulente de Kate.

_ _Oh, mais c'est qu'on est jalouse la planche à pain_ , répondit Kate avec un sourire narquois.

_ _Tu me cherches "obus" ?_

 __ Désolée mais j'ai du mal à te voir tellement tu es "petite" !_

Caëris hurla et poursuivit Kate à travers la maison, pendant que Stiles préparait le petit déjeuner pour les garçons de la maison.

_ _ça y est c'est reparti !_ Bailla Brett qui entra à son tour dans la cuisine alors qu'il se grattait les parties dans son caleçon large.

_ _Un peu de décence Brett, c'est la cuisine merde_ , râla Théo.

_ _C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité_ , Brett le fixa étrangement avec un sourire sournois et pervers, puis d'un seul coup vira son caleçon et le lança sur la tête de Théo qui s'énerva, sous l'œil amusé de Stiles.

_ _Vraiment ? Vous êtes impayable, j'aimerai bien un jour avoir un petit déjeuner normal_ , Stiles éclata de rire devant la tête de Jackson et Isaac qui venaient d'arriver.

Brett, pas gêné pour un sou, récupéra son sous-vêtement et l'enfila tout en minaudant devant les deux loups. Théo se leva, laissant sa place à Isaac, et emmena une chaise pour Jackson qui le remercia, tout en foudroyant des yeux Brett.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis en silence, les deux filles entrèrent en mode furie, Kate tenant Caëris par le cou et lui frottant la tête avec son poing.

_ _Lâche moi vache à lait …_

 __ Jalouse, œuf au plat …_

 __ Les filles ?_ Stiles but une gorgé de son café, savourant la chaleur et le goût en soupirant les yeux fermés. Puis, rouvrant les yeux, les filles aperçurent deux billes noires et comprirent qu'il était exaspéré par leur comportement.

 __ Désolée Stiles !_ s'écrièrent les filles, se mettant au garde à vous.

_ _Je vous en demande pas tant quand même, mais calmez-vous, je suis encore fatigué d'hier soir …_

 __ Je les ai épuisé_ , rigola à gorge déployée Théo, qui subit la fureur de Stiles du regard.

_ _Mais ? …_

 __ Oui Isaac ? Une question ?_ demanda Stiles qui savait que certaines questions méritaient leurs réponses.

_ _Théo ? Et Scott ? Et toi ? Derek ? Je ne comprends plus rien, vraiment j'essaie d'être ouvert mais …_

 __ Tu n'y es pas du tout_ , soupira Stiles, conscient qu'il devait au moins lui dire la vérité sur cette partie.

Il se leva, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et se positionna face à la fenêtre, observant le ballet futile des humains de cette rue, l'ignorance des malheurs qui peuplaient le monde qui les entourait, Stiles ferma les yeux douloureusement et inspira.

_ _Deux ans ! Deux ans que Derek est mort ! Laisse-moi finir Isaac_ , demanda Stiles qui sentait que le loup bouclé allait l'interrompre, _Deux ans, jours pour jours, quand c'est arrivé, je suis devenu fou à lier et j'ai utilisé une grande quantité de magie noire sans le vouloir pour le faire revenir à la vie. Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais toujours pas, j'ai détruit l'endroit où j'étais retenu captif, tuant par la même occasion bon nombres de personnes, seuls Théo, Kate, Caëris et Brett ont survécu, eux aussi captifs dans ce sordide endroit, mais pour différentes raisons qui ne m'appartient pas d'expliquer !_

Stiles caressant doucement à travers son tee shirt, la marque que Deucalion lui avait gravé au fer rouge au niveau du cœur, le symbole de la meute du démon était ancré à jamais dans sa chair et sur sa peau comme un code barre d'un produit à utiliser quand bon lui semble.

 __ J'ai découvert qu'en utilisant mon énergie sexuelle et celle d'une chimère, je peux donner conscience à Derek, je t'explique_ , dit Stiles en se tournant vers l'assemblée, les quatre créatures connaissaient l'histoire mais à chaque fois qu'ils y pensaient leurs cœurs se retournaient d'écœurement, _Derek n'est qu'une marionnette sans vie, sans âme, une coquille vide, il n'y a que quand j'utilise notre énergie sexuelle_ , dit-il en pointant Théo, _qu'il peut émerger des ténèbres dans lesquelles je l'ai envoyé …_

 __ Ce n'est pas ta faute_ , hurla Isaac outré d'entendre Stiles se blâmer pour l'état de Derek, plus il écoutait, plus il avait du mal à se contenir. Sa fureur s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure du récit de son ami, même Jackson avait du mal à respirer tant ça lui faisait mal, comme si la douleur de Stiles était la sienne.

_ _Si Isaac, c'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état …_

 __ Tu peux le sauver ?_ Articula difficilement le meilleur ami de Derek qui tenait la main d'Isaac fermement.

 __ Oui !_ Stiles vit Jackson souffler de soulagement, _et non ! Enfin pas comme tu le penses, ni même comme je le souhaite._

_ _Que veux-tu dire ?_ Jackson se tendit, attendant que le couperet tombe.

_ _Nous devons mourir pour que tout s'arrête, je dois me sacrifier au Nemeton pour libérer Derek !_

Ca faisait un quart d'heure que Théo avait quitté la maison pour fuir les sentiments de Jackson et d'Isaac, qui tentaient de discuter avec Stiles sur la façon de sauver Derek.

Il avait décidé de se promener dans la forêt.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit, celui qui réchauffait son bas ventre rien qu'en le regardant.

Il était tellement sexy torse nu, en short de Lacrosse, courant un jogging dans cette forêt.

_ _Merci esprit de la forêt_ , murmura-t-il alors qu'il sautait de l'arbre et atterri devant un Scott dégoulinant de sueur, tout ça exista Theo, _salut mon loup, je pensais justement à toi !_


	7. Chapter 6

Mercredi ... Sexe ... et Chimère, ce chapitre est dédié a ma superbe Darness.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.  
Bonne lecture a toutes et tous

A dimanche

* * *

Chapitre 06 : La chimère Et Le Loup

Ca faisait un quart d'heure que Théo avait quitté la maison Lahey pour fuir les sentiments de Jackson et d'Isaac qui tentaient de discuter avec Stiles sur la façon de sauver Derek.

Il avait décidé de se promener dans la forêt.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit, celui qui réchauffait son bas ventre rien qu'en le regardant. Il était tellement sexy torse nu, en short de Lacrosse, courant un jogging dans cette forêt.

_ _Merci esprit de la forêt_ , murmura-t-il alors qu'il sautait de l'arbre et atterri devant un Scott dégoulinant de sueur, tout ça exista Theo, _salut mon loup, je pensais justement à toi !  
_

Pris dans ses pensées, Scott hurla de surprise en voyant Théo atterrir devant lui, le sourire carnassier et affamé.

Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui, la première rencontre c'est soldé par le départ de son père, avec menaces de mort et un baiser du beau brun.

Puis, limite le harcèlement au lycée avec deux baisers papillons volés à la hâte, un dans les toilettes des garçons, et puis un autre à la fin des cours devant son casier.

Pour couronner le tout, Lydia c'était mis de son côté à vanter ses qualités physiques, et puis s'il supportait et aidait Stiles c'est qu'il ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça ?

Non ?

Mais actuellement Scott sortait avec Kira, et puis avant il y avait eu une jeune chasseuse, qui avait fini par se retourner contre lui car sa mère voulait le tuer, et Peter l'avait sauvé in extrémis en l'égorgeant, ce qui l'avait rendu complément folle.

Et maintenant Théo Argent, fils benjamin de Gérard Argent, une chimère lui courait après, enfin courir c'est quand on marche vite.

Scott, lui, attendait, il attendait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, son loup intérieur grognait et couinait en même temps à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ou qu'il le sentait, c'était la première fois que le jeune loup se sentait aussi désemparé.

Il en avait bien sûr discuté avec sa mère, mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas aidé comme il l'aurait voulu, non, elle avait ajouté des questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponses.

_ _Moi aussi je pensais à toi !_ Répondit sincèrement Scott d'une voix presque éteinte qui intrigua la chimère, _que suis-je pour toi ? Un amusement ? Une conquête de plus ? Un jouet qu'on utilise puis qu'on jette …_

Scott ne put finir sa phrase que son dos cogna violement contre le premier arbre à proximité, Théo à moitié transformé grognait férocement contre lui.

 __ Ne dis plus jamais une connerie pareille ou je te préviens la prochaine fois tu ne finiras plus jamais aucunes phrases_ , Théo se calma et remarqua que son corps était plaqué contre celui de Scott, et que celui-ci réagissait positivement, surtout la partie basse de son anatomie.

 __ Je vais être clair avec toi, Scott McCall, tu es attirant et ton odeur me met dans tous mes états, certes je joue avec toi, mais c'est ma façon de te faire la cours. Je suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, ni même de bon, je préfère être franc avec toi, j'ai commis des erreurs et beaucoup sont impardonnables, je pourrais te dire que j'ai pas eu le choix, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'amendera, ni même qui apaisera mon âme, mais soit en sûr Scotty._

Théo posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et commença une montée vers le torse, puis passa une de ses mains sur son cou pour glisser dans les cheveux du brun _._

 __ Si tu veux de moi, je passerai ma vie à te protéger comme il se doit_ , la langue de la chimère joua avec le lobe de son oreille _, mais surtout à te rendre aussi fébrile qu'en ce moment._

Théo attrapa Scott par les hanches et le souleva comme une poupée, le jeune loup accrocha ses jambes autour de ses reins et croisa les pieds.

Leurs bouches s'unirent timidement, la chimère joua de sa langue sur les lèvres de Scott qui les ouvrit, laisser libre accès à Théo qui en profita pour s'y introduire. C'est alors qu'une valse se mit à jouer, chacune des langues se cherchaient, se rencontraient puis se perdaient pour mieux revenir et se découvrirent.

Théo fit passer ses mains dans le short de Scott et attrapa ses fesses musclées, y glissa un doigt pour jouer avec son anneau rose de chair.

Scott se mit à gémir, repensant à sa soirée d'hier, il frotta durement son excitation sur celle de Théo. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'est la première fois qu'il avait envie de quelqu'un à ce point, viscéralement, entièrement, profondément, il le voulait en entier, il le voulait en lui, complètement, cette envie, d'être enfin uni à son compagnon …

_ _Compagnon ?!_

 __ Je serais ce que tu veux, tant que tu voudras de moi_ , Théo lâcha Scott qui décrocha ses jambes pour se remettre debout.

Théo du le maintenir debout, car trop excité, le loup chancela.

 __ Je ne veux pas te pousser à faire quoi que ce soit, ni maintenant, ni jamais, j'ai l'impression qu'on est connecté l'un à l'autre_ , Théo caressa de la main la nuque offerte de Scott qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse, _si tu veux juste du sexe pour connaitre, alors je m'exécuterai, si tu ne veux plus …_

 __ Attend !_ Scott le stoppa dans son monologue, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Scott remarqua que pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en communion avec son loup, ils étaient d'accord sur le sujet Théo Argent, ils le voulaient lui et personne d'autre.

Scott se rapprocha de Théo et glissa son nez dans le creux de sa nuque, puis d'un coup de langue, lécha son oreille, qu'il mordilla délicatement.

Théo ferma les yeux à son tour sous l'attention de Scott, les mains du loup caressèrent son torse, jouant avec ses tétons bombés de désir.

Scott s'éloigna, faisant gronder de frustration la chimère, il tira sur le pantalon de Théo et le plaqua entre lui et l'arbre.

_ _Théo ?_

 __ Oui, dis-moi mon loup !_

 __ Je veux que tu me prennes, là, maintenant, apprend moi à aimer !_

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Théo pour donner au loup ce qu'il désirait.

Le retournant sur lui-même, Théo embrassa chaque fragment de peau, il descendit le long de son dos, embrassant, léchant, mordillant ce qu'il pouvait.

Scott sentit son short et son boxer descendre le long de ses jambes, puis sans crier gare, il enfonça ses griffes dans l'arbre quand il sentit une langue chaude et humide s'enfoncer en lui, il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir autant de plaisir rien qu'avec une langue.

Le corps de Scott était fébrile, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à une telle force qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique, tout son corps tremblait de plaisir.

Théo prenait plaisir à préparer celui qui allait vivre sa première fois, pour la chimère c'était important de donner du plaisir à celui qui va probablement devenir la plus importante personne de votre vie.

Entrant et sortant de l'antre humide et personnel de Scott, Théo embrassa les fesses musclées du loup, mordillant par endroit, il ne se lasserait jamais des soupirs et gémissements du futur Alpha, il pourrait s'en nourrir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

_ _Je vais y aller doucement, ok ?_ Demanda Théo alors qu'il titillait du doigt l'entrée de Scott.

_ _Oui vas-y !_ Souffla Scott au bord de la syncope.

Théo introduisit un doigt, préparant son amant, il fit des va et vient tandis que Scott gémissait encore et encore, touchant à de nombreuses reprises la boule de nerfs qui décupla le plaisir du loup qui s'agrippa de plus en plus à l'arbre, jamais Scott n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir, ni de telles sensations, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, il le voulait lui.

_ _Bordel Théo, je suis un loup, prend moi j'en peux plus !_

Théo sourit devant l'ardeur et l'impatience de Scott, et puis il se dit que c'était vrai, il était un loup, il guérirait facilement.

Remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale, Théo claqua les fesses de Scott qui sursauta, surpris mais encore plus excité.

Scott se tourna pour observer la chimère se déshabiller à son tour, il en profita pour lorgner le jeune homme, épaules carrées, pectoraux saillants, tablettes de chocolat blanc, muscles très bien dessinés et …

_ _Oh mon dieu !_ S'écria Scott

 __ Appelle moi Theo !_ Le jeune homme avait retiré son pantalon et son boxer, dévoilant une verge d'une vingtaine de centimètres sur cinq de circonférence _, t'inquiète au début ça tire mais après on s'y fait_ , voyant la tête apeurée de Scott, Théo tenta d'arrêter les choses, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il était obligé de se finir tout seul à cause de cette proéminente créature.

_ _Non !_ S'écria Scott, _Non ! Non ! Je me dis juste que je suis tombé sur un véritable étalon, pour une fois qu'il y en a un vrai autre que dans les films pornos, et celui-là c'est le mien_. Scott attrapa la verge tendue, offerte devant lui et tira doucement pour emmener la chimère à se rapprocher encore plus près.

_ _Je suis ton étalon ?_ Sourit narquoisement Theo, fier pour une fois de son attribut.

 __ Tu n'es pas mon étalon_ , Souffla Scott, _tu es mon compagnon et maintenant fait-moi crier._

Théo retourna brutalement Scott et le plaqua contre l'arbre, d'un seul coup, il s'enfonça en Scott qui grimaça sous l'intrusion.

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, donnant à Scott le temps de s'habituer.  
Il embrassa doucement le cou de son partenaire qui tourna le cou pour avoir un vrai baiser.

D'une main, Théo souleva une cuisse du loup, lui permettant de s'enfoncer plus profondément.

Les va et vient lascif de Théo rendaient Scott fou d'excitation, la chimère glissa son autre main vers l'entrejambe de Scott et s'activa à jouer avec la verge du brun.

Scott n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait plein et entier, il se sentait enfin à sa place, Théo accéléra le mouvement quand il comprit que son loup était sur le point de non-retour.

Il sentit le sphincter de son amant se contracter, Théo frappa à plusieurs reprises sur la prostate de Scott, le faisant hurler de plaisir, le culbutant à le faire rugir.

La forêt tremblait sous les cris des deux jeunes amants. Quand Théo se déversa en Scott, la chimère mordit le cou de son compagnon triplant son plaisir, Scott se rependit dans sa main en plusieurs salves de spermes.

Théo retint Scott de la chute tellement ses jambes flageolaient, il le retourna et l'aida à se coucher au sol, il s'allongea à ses côtés tout en l'embrassant amoureusement.

_ _Je … Tu … Mon dieu …_

 __ Tu ne trouves plus tes mots mon loup ?_

 __ C'est merveilleux_ , Scott baissa les yeux vers la verge de Théo et répondit avec un sourire _, je veux bien un deuxième round mais laisse-moi deux minutes pour me reprendre._

Théo s'esclaffa devant la gourmandise de son amant. Il se mit à renifler l'air et bondit sur ses jambes, se positionnant devant Scott qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Théo grogna en direction d'un arbre, puis un sifflement se fit entendre.

Scott voulut se relever mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, trop d'effort, trop d'émotions, il chancela et retomba à terre.

C'est là qu'il le vit, un chasseur qu'il avait déjà rencontré, une abomination humaine, un traqueur fou furieux, un tueur au visage d'ange, Mathis Argent, frère cadet de Christopher Argent.

_ _Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Un loup garou s'accouplant en pleine forêt avec mon petit frère, une chimère, je dirais bien que je suis tout excité, mais je crois que ce serait de mauvais goût,_ le sourire qu'il leur fit pétrifia Scott, il avait déjà eu affaire à lui, sans l'intervention de Talia et Peter, il serait mort aujourd'hui. Scott se dit qu'au moins il mourra en ayant eu le plus bel orgasme de sa vie.

Mathis pointa l'une de ses armes à feu vers Théo.

Un coup parti.


	8. Chapter 7

Desole mes louloups et mes licornes je suis un peu en retard.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et mon personnage Caeris.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 07 :

_ _Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Un loup garou s'accouplant en pleine forêt avec mon petit frère, une chimère, je dirais bien que je suis tout excité, mais je crois que ce serait de mauvais goût_ , le sourire qu'il leur fit pétrifia Scott, il avait déjà eu affaire à lui, sans l'intervention de Talia et Peter, il serait mort aujourd'hui. Scott se dit qu'au moins il mourra en ayant eu le plus bel orgasme de sa vie.

Mathéo pointa l'une de ses armes à feu vers Théo.

Un coup parti.

Mathéo tomba brutalement de l'arbre, se fracassant violemment par terre trois mètres plus bas.

_ _On dirait que mon grand frère n'est plus aussi habile qu'à l'époque_ , ricana Kate qui sauta à son tour de l'arbre malmené par Scott quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes nus, Scott tenta de se cacher derrière ses mains tandis que Theo n'était pas gêné pour un sou _, alors on se découvre les garçons_ , Kate fit un clin d'œil à Scott qui se mit à rougir _, salut beau-frère !_

D'un seul coup, Scott fut recouvert d'une couverture et entouré par le clan de Stiles et le couple Jisaac, oui Lydia aimait surnommer les couples, plus rapide selon elle pour nommer les moitiés.

Ce qui choqua le plus Scott fut de voir le visage de Stiles, de là où il était, il pouvait parfaitement voir son regard entièrement noir, les veines sombres parcourir son visage, mais ce qu'il voyait pour la première fois se fut les ongles acérés qu'il possédait, comme des serres d'aigle assombrit semblable a ses yeux.

_ _Mathis_ , grogna furieusement Stiles sous le sourire du chasseur, _je te laisse l'opportunité de partir, tu es seul, enfin_ , Stiles ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, _enfin vous êtes trois, quatre si j'avais du compter celui que j'ai égorgé à quelques mètres plus bas, mais comme tu peux le voir nous sommes supérieur en nombre et en force. Vous ne faites pas le poids, je te tuerais moi-même de mes propres mains mais j'ai promis à Kate et Théo de te laisser à eux, et je tiens toujours mes promesses …_

 __ C'est bizarre, tu parlais beaucoup moins quand j'avais ma queue au fond de ta gorge et que Derek était obligé de nous rega…_ Mathéo vola quelques mètres plus loin, frappé à l'estomac par un Jackson transformé sous la colère et le dégoût.

Un des chasseurs braqua son fusil de sniper en direction de Jackson, mais n'eut pas le temps d'armer, qu'il fut transpercé à quatre reprises par une fine lame cachée dans une ombrelle.

_ _Toi, tu allais m'emmerder_ , souffla Caëris en sautant à terre. Elle épousseta délicatement sa robe qui prenait les feuilles en autostop, elle pointa son ombrelle dans une direction et deux secondes plus tard un hurlement se fit entendre. Brett venait d'égorger le deuxième chasseur embusqué, _maintenant t'es tout seul la raclure …_

_ _Mais je te reconnais toi, tu es le monstre sanguinaire Caëris EILIV …_

 __ Membre de l'ancienne cours royale de la souveraine Calliope, reine des vampires du sud des Etats-Unis, garde du corps personnel de sa majesté …_

 __ Enfin ce qu'il en reste, on l'a quand même bien planté la salope …_

Caëris se jeta sur le chasseur mais, à quelques centimètres, une force l'arrêta en plein vol et l'attira en arrière pour se retrouver à côtés de Stiles.

_ _Reste tranquille Caëris !_ somma Stiles qui perdait de plus en plus patience.

Scott observait l'étrange bataille qui se déroulait devant lui, il pensait les amis de Stiles très fort mais il était loin du compte. Ils étaient puissants, mais aussi meurtris, blessés et tellement seuls malgré leur proximité, abandonnés, orphelins, kidnappés. Il sentait leurs blessures remonter le long de son cœur, une colère sourde envahi ses sens.

Il se sentait triste, seul, malheureux, mais pourtant tellement heureux, satisfait et complet. Il sentit monter en lui un afflux important d'énergie, une puissance que jamais il n'avait connu, ses yeux se teintèrent de jaune, virant au rouge pour se fixer sur le vert bouteille.

A ses côtés Theo remarqua quelque chose changé en Scott, il se tourna vers lui et s'aperçu qu'il se transformait, ses yeux changeaient de couleurs, jamais il n'avait vu cela.

C'était faux !

Il l'avait vu, une fois, et c'est le jour de la mort de Derek, quand Stiles avait changé son compagnon, son âme sœur, en créature mythique pour les lycaons, un loup complet, un loup semblable à la bête légendaire du Gévaudan mais tellement plus terrifiante et sanguinaire.

Théo s'écarta vivement, faisant tourner l'attention sur Scott. Stiles se mit à sourire devant le spectacle, il sentit un autre changement à sa droite, il se tourna et observa Jackson et Isaac changer de forme à leur tour.

En quelques secondes, Théo se retrouva avec un loup d'un mètre soixante de hauteur et de deux mètres de longueur, au pelage brun doré se frottant contre lui.

Tandis que Stiles avait deux loups devant lui, un au pelage blanc avec une tache brune sur le front et un autre au pelage champagne taché de rayures noires. Tous les deux étaient positionnés devant lui comme pour le protéger.

Mathis était subjugué par le spectacle, il n'avait jamais cru le technicien qu'il avait tué pour avoir laissé s'échapper Stiles, quand il lui avait affirmé que le jeune homme était accompagné d'un loup gigantesque au pelage sombre comme la nuit et au regard aussi rouge que le sang frais qui coulait de sa mâchoire après avoir déchiqueté une vingtaine de personnes en quelques secondes.

 __ Alors c'était Derek le loup noir ?_ Mathis parla plus pour lui-même.

Il envoya un texto discrètement dans son dos, il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir sous les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire, son père l'avait entrainé à toutes les situations, même ce genre-là.

 __ Derek est encore en vie ? J'aimerai tant le revoir pour parler du bon vieux temps …_

Stiles ne bougea même pas le petit doigt, pourtant la gorge de Mathéo s'ouvrit comme une boite de conserve sous l'ouvre boite, une trace de sang coula de son front percé par deux balles successives.

La dernière vision qu'il eut, c'est la gueule de trois loups lui fonçant dessus.

_ _Adieu Mathis, une page se ferme, une autre s'ouvre_ , Stiles se détourna du carnage qui se propageait face à lui, non pas qu'il était écœuré, non, il en avait rêvé, mais ça ne l'apaisait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.

De toute façon, il avait encore des explications a donné, il savait déjà que devant chez Isaac se trouvaient Talia, Peter et Laura Hale accompagné par Claudia et John Stilinski.

Il souffla déjà las de cette journée, alors qu'il se dit que sa journée ne pourrait pas être pire, Kate recommença à asticoter Caëris sur ses petites cerises.

 __ Je ne suis pas aidé, sérieux !_

* * *

A bientot pour la suite


	9. Chapter 8

Petit chapitre avec un coup de gueule de Stiles

Bonne lecture me LG bisous a mercredi, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

* * *

Chapitre 08 : La découverte

Comme Stiles l'avait prévu, le peloton de tête de la meute Hale se tenait devant la maison d'Isaac, mais grande surprise pour lui et les jumeaux Argent, Christopher se trouvait avec eux.

Christopher Argent la bête noire de la famille, non pas par devoir mais par choix, il avait en quelque sorte désavoué l'autorité de Gérard en refusant de tuer pour tuer, il chassait les créatures qui tuaient pour le plaisir et laissait celles qui vivaient en paix.

Kate et Théo ne l'avaient pas revu depuis des années, non pas que Chris ne voulait pas les voir au contraire.

Il c'était battu corps et âme auprès de son père pour les faire revenir dans la famille, au lieu de les envoyer dans un endroit où ils seraient des bêtes de foire et des cobayes de laboratoire.

Non, il ne les avait pas revus car les jumeaux appréhendaient les retrouvailles avec ce grand frère qu'ils avaient tant admiré et adulé.

Jackson, Isaac et Scott avaient repris leur apparence normale. Ils se trimballaient eux aussi avec des couvertures que Brett avait dans un sac à dos, initiative de Stiles, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

Stiles passa devant l'Alpha Hale et sa famille sans un regard, contourna Claudia pour se poster devant John Stilinski, Shérif de la ville.

La douleur du père raisonnait avec celle du fils, une douleur fulgurante, un gouffre de peine sans fond les habitait.

Le regard que lui lança John fit mal à Stiles, il lui avait tant manqué, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il pense à son fils disparut, il avait enterré un cercueil mental vide dans le cimetière de son esprit.

Quand il avait appris que son fils était en vie et en ville, il avait voulu le voir, le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il lui avait manqué chaque jour que dieu faisait, mais c'est sans compter sur sa femme qui le lui avait interdit, prétextant que Stiles était dangereux, très dangereux, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit présente pour le protéger de ce fils qu'il pensait à jamais disparut.

_ _Bonjour papa !_

 __ Bonjour Genim !_

Le fils s'engouffra dans les bras que son père lui tendit, retrouvant la chaleur longtemps disparue de son paternel.

Stiles profita pendant cinq minutes des bras réconfortant de son père avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les force à se séparer.

_ _Toujours aussi rabat joie la génitrice !_

 __ Genim_ , gronda John qui n'appréciait guère le surnom de sa femme.

_ _Je ferais un effort … Pour toi !_

Stiles s'écarta de son père et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

_ _Les loupiots vous rentrez vous changer, dans dix minutes au salon_ , Stiles se tourna vers la meute Hale qui l'observait avec une certaine curiosité.

_ _Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme si j'étais un Alien ? Quoique je préférerais être du même acabit que Doctor Who, il a la classe celui-là, bon je préfère Ten et Eleven que Twelve et Nine mais bon …_

 __ Stiles !_ Coupa Peter qui savait comment se débat allait finir, mais qu'il serait assez long et ils n'avaient pas le temps.

_ _Ouais, bon vous avez quoi à me …_

 __ Tu diriges une meute !_ Claqua Claudia nerveusement.

_ _Oui et ?_

 __ Tu n'es pas un alpha, ni un loup et encore moins un emissa…_

 __ Je suis bien plus puissant que n'importe quel Alpha, n'importe quel loup_ , il se tourna vers sa mère et l'affronta les yeux dans les yeux, faisant noircir les siens, _et n'importe quelle émissaire, je vous prends tous en même temps, si vous …_

Stiles sentit une main agripper la sienne, une main douce, une main qui caressait le sienne. Lydia Martin lui tenait la main, la caressant du pouce, apaisant ses tensions en une fraction de seconde.

_ _Merci princesse !_

 __ De rien mon chevalier en armure_ , ricana la blonde vénitienne _, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Erica et Boyd sont là, comme tu me l'as demandé…_

 __ De quel droit convoques-tu les jeunes de la meute Hale…_

 __ SILENCE !_ Lydia sursauta devant la véhémence de Stiles envers sa mère. Talia et Peter se crispèrent légèrement, ressentant une énergie étrange venant de l'intérieur de la maison, au premier étage.

Un grognement fit vibrer le sol sous leur pied, Laura s'agrippa au bras de son oncle, regardant dans tous les sens, le grognement semblait venir de nulle part et partout en même temps.

_ _Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer Claudia Stilinski, vraiment ! J'ai de la patience, et je dois en avoir pour mener cette petite troupe à bon port sans qu'ils s'entretuent pour rire, ou pour les empêcher de mourir sous les coups de Gérard Argent_ , Christopher eut comme un frisson d'horreur quand Stiles prononça le prénom de son père _, ou encore Deucalion, le père biologique de Derek, celui-là même qui à abuser de moi devant Derek pendant des années, alors j'estime avoir le droit de convoquer les "jeunes de la meute Hale" pour leur expliquer ce qu'il va se passer dans les jours qui viennent et leur montrer la nouvelle étendue de leur pouvoir_.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il sondait l'esprit de sa mère et celui de Talia.

Il se mit à sourire, ce qui procura un frisson d'horreur à Claudia.

_ _Alors personne ne t'a mise au courant_ ? Stiles se tourna vers Peter _, tonton Peter n'a pas dit à son Alpha et à son émissaire, qu'il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec un chasseur qui est aussi son compagnon,_ Stiles fit un signe discret à Lydia pour la faire rentrer _, et qu'il a le pouvoir actuel de se transformer en loup complet ?_

 __ Quoi ?_ s'écria Talia en se tournant vers son frère qui ne baissa même pas la tête, honteux ou pas des révélations. Non, il était plutôt content que Stiles l'ai fait, mais aussi qu'il ait eu assez confiance en lui pour l'autoriser à accéder à ses nouvelles forces.

Talia, Claudia, Laura et John se mirent à reculer doucement quand ils aperçurent dans l'encadrement une bête, mi-homme mi- animal, se transformer sous de violents grognements et soubresauts.

La créature sortit en grognant, gesticulant sous les craquements d'os de sa transformation, et se positionna au côté de Stiles.

La bête se mit à grandir et se mit à quatre pattes, au bout de deux minutes, la bête s'arrêta et fit luire ses yeux, mélange de vert et de rouge avec un nuage noir flottant au milieu, son pelage noir corbeau contrastait avec la tache blanche en forme de triskèle sur le front.

 __ Quelle horreur !_ Cria Talia le cœur au bord des larmes, _c'est … c'est …_

 __ C'est Derek_ , annonça Stiles qui caressait le pelage soyeux de son compagnon _, n'est-il pas magnifique ?_

 __ Ce n'est pas Derek_ , hurla Talia, _je ne reconnais pas son odeur, elle est étrange, différente, teintée de mort, qu'as-tu fais à mon fils ?_ hurla Talia qui commençait à se transformer, _que lui as-tu fais ?_ Stiles vit bien les larmes d'une mère qui venait de comprendre que son fils était mort.

_ _Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire_ , Stiles tourna le dos une seconde, quand il entendit un corps se fracasser sur le bitume derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Talia avait tenté de l'attaquer, et que Derek avait riposté en l'éjectant d'un coup de mâchoire.

Christopher Argent était tétanisé, jamais il n'avait vu de bête aussi imposante, elle avait une posture majestueuse et pourtant il pouvait voir la mort se refléter dans les crocs saillants de la bête.

Derek Hale, il se souvenait l'avoir déjà croisé quand il était plus jeune, une tête de mule au regard franc, toujours affublé d'un petit garçon rieur et gaffeur.

Comment les deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui, pouvaient avoir été un jour ses adorables enfants qui couraient partout dans le jardin des Hale.

Il se tourna vers Peter, bordel, chasseur et compagnon d'un loup, le voilà bien, en plus il était marié, comment justifié la boulette qu'il venait de faire.

Peter ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, Talia … Derek … Stiles … Talia … Derek … Stiles, il savait qu'il devait allez vers sa sœur son alpha, sa famille, mais plus rien ne fonctionnait correctement dans sa tête.

Son neveu chéri était devenu une bête immonde et sanguinaire, puant la mort et la haine, et le doux Stiles ressemblait plus à une de ses créatures qui peuplaient les bas fond des ténèbres, hurlant vengeance et horreur.

Pourtant il la voyait, oui, il la voyait la lumière dans son cœur, il savait que Genim vivait toujours sous cette épaisse carapace de haine et d'amertume, il avait espoir que quelqu'un puisse les aider, quelqu'un comme les membres de sa meute ou son clan comme il les appelaient.

Il s'approcha de Talia soutenu par Claudia et John. Stiles lui fit un petit sourire, il savait qu'il prendrait la bonne décision.

_ _Maintenant laissez-nous, ne vous avisez plus de remettre les pieds ici sans avoir été invité_ , Stiles se tourna vers la bête et lui sourit.

Derek revint à sa forme originelle et entra dans la maison devant une Talia perdue, Claudia quant à elle fulminait, mais fut surprise par la phrase de son fils.

_ _J'ai toujours aimé ma famille, même si celle-ci m'a laissé tomber, mon père sera le bienvenue dans cette maison, ma mère par contre, il vaudrait mieux que ton cœur change si un jour tu veux m'approcher à nouveau_ , Stiles se tourna, et Talia vit et sentit toute la peine du jeune homme, elle sentit la détresse qui emmenait de lui, elle n'y avait pas fait attention jusque-là, trop absorbé par ses propres sentiments _, Je suis désolé tata Tal, vraiment, j'ai pas réussi à le protéger mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt nous serons libre._

Talia tendis la main dans sa direction alors que Stiles entra dans la maison, elle avait senti ce vide et ce froid qui entoure généralement les gens qui vont mourir, elle l'avait senti tout autour de Stiles, comme si la mort n'attendait qu'un signe pour le faucher.

_ _Qu'avons-nous fait Claudia ? Qu'avons-nous fait à nos enfants ?_ Talia s'effondra dans les bras de son amie, pleurant le sort et le destin de leurs fils.


	10. Chapter 9

Encore quatre chapitres, rien que quatre petits chapitres.  
J'espere que celui ci vous contentera. Le retour du demon et quelques explications.  
Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

* * *

Chapitre 09 : Le Retour Du Démon

Stiles étudiait avec attention chaque personne présente à ses côtés, autant son clan de créatures étranges que les jeunes louveteaux de la meute Hale.

Il s'apprêtait à leur expliquer bon nombre de choses auxquelles il aurait voulu les épargner, malheureusement le rituel qu'ils avaient effectué avec Théo pour Derek avait eu des répercussions qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer.

Peut-être était-ce du fait de leur amitié, de leur proximité, de leur lien à tous envers Stiles.

Et l'inverse était possible aussi.

Pourtant tous différents, ils se complétaient assez, ils échangeaient entre eux comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, alors que certains ne s'étaient rencontrés que récemment.

Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira, il allait laisser tout ce monde derrière lui dans peu de temps, il le savait, mais il était très heureux d'avoir pu créer quelque chose d'unique et de magique.

Une meute puissante en devenir, rien ne pourrait les vaincre, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait avant de mourir et de rejoindre Derek, pour le sauver des limbes dans lesquelles il l'avait mis.

Stiles se racla la gorge et le silence se fit, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, tous attentif à ce qu'il allait dire.

 __ Avant de vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence, je voulais vous expliquer la raison principale de votre venu_ , Stiles se leva et croisa ses mains derrière son dos, s'approchant de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, il se mit à sourire car il le sentait dehors. Il sentait sa présence, celle de tonton chien de chasse qui écoutait à son tour, enfermé dans sa voiture sachant bien que Stiles l'avait repéré.

_ _Il y a des choses qui vont vous paraitre dure à croire, certaines vont vous écœurer, d'autres vont sûrement vous faire pleurer mais là n'est pas la question. La question qui vous brule les lèvres c'est comment arrivez-vous à utiliser la transformation complète, et surtout pourquoi vous avez une apparence de créature mythique ?_ Stiles se tourna vers ses amis, _Derek et moi en sommes la cause._

 **Quelques heures plus tôt**

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose de puissant, de fort, de destructeur, un afflux de puissance considérable se déversait de la chambre de Stiles et englobait le quartier. Elle s'inquiéta mais soudain tout revint à la normale, peut-être étaient-ils trop près du Nemeton pour faire ça ? Elle devrait en parler à Stiles … mais pas maintenant.

Car maintenant, il y a deux jeunes louveteaux sexy à en mourir qui n'attendent pas son arrivée pour copuler.

Elle s'enveloppa dans un nuage sombre, et se fondit dans le décor tel un caméléon.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la maison du blondinet, Caëris ressentit une accumulation d'énergie sexuelle. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre du compagnon d'Isaac et vit ce qu'elle avait pressenti en arrivant en ville.

Une catastrophe !

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient pourtant en pleine action, Isaac chevauchant avec passion un Jackson assis en tailleur.

Malheureusement, le vampire s'aperçut que leurs yeux brillaient d'une couleur qui n'aurait jamais dû être là, une belle couleur vert bouteille limite transparente.

Elle était hypnotisée par la sensualité presque bestiale qui s'échappait de la chambre.

La chaleur de la pièce contrastait avec le fraicheur extérieure, Caëris eut très chaud d'un coup.

Elle vit Jackson attraper les cheveux de son compagnon et tirer de dessus, il plongea dans son cou qu'il lécha avec avidité avant de descendre sur les mamelons, qu'il suçota avec avidité tout en besognant Isaac.

Le jeune bouclé n'était pas en reste, il bougeait son bassin avec force pour mieux ressentir la verge de son compagnon au fond de lui, alors que Jackson mordillait ses tétons durs de désir. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira dessus violement pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, engageant un baiser passionné.

Caëris dut partir juste après l'explosion de jouissance du couple. Jackson se rependit en Isaac dans un râle profond, alors qu'Isaac éjacula sur son torse. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, épuisés mais tellement euphorique, ils n'avaient pas compris ce qui c'était passé mais ce fut tellement bon.

_ _Une douche, non ?_

 __ Je crois que c'est une bonne idée_ , répondit Isaac alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle _, j'ai encore envie_ , badina Isaac fatigué mais considérablement excité.

Jackson se leva et prit Isaac dans ses bras, direction la salle de bain, à peine la porte de la douche refermée derrière eux, Isaac s'agenouilla pour prendre en bouche le pénis de son homme, aussi dur qu'il y avait quelque minute.

_ _Bordel Isaac !_

 __ Ouais, je sais que tu aimes ça !_ Sourit Isaac en le regardant droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il jouait de sa langue sur les bourses de Jackson qu'il avait en bouche.

Caëris avait parcouru pratiquement toute la ville à la recherche de créatures sous l'emprise de l'énergie qu'avait déployé Stiles, elle prit notes.

_ Reyes – Boyd

_ Carver I – Lydia

_ Carver II – Mahealani

_ Hale – Argent

_ Brett – Inconnu

_ Laura Hale

_ Whittemore – Isaac.

Elle entra dans les profondeurs de la forêt, et chercha la souche maudite qui détenait la puissance considérable pour amplifier et déployer l'énergie de Stiles.

Elle la trouva, seule, entourée d'une rangée d'arbre comme protégée par la forêt elle-même.

_ _Désolée, je t'ai trouvé vilain arbre, tu vas m'en causer de la peine_ , Caëris flottait au-dessus de la souche _, si je te brulais ? Non, ça ne marcherait pas ! Et si …_

 __ Mon dieu, que Zéro est contagieux_ , soupira une voix derrière Caëris.

Se tournant brutalement, elle découvrit des yeux rouges la fixant.

Ce regard qui l'avait marqué au plus profond de son être, ce sourire sardonique et pervers, ces crocs acérés et destructeurs. Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille, il était là, devant elle, celui qui avait détruit son clan, sa reine, sa vie et Stiles.

Deucalion était en face d'elle.

_ _Bonjour princesse Eiliv, comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière rencontre ?_ Deucalion évita deux fines lames lancées dans sa direction.

Caëris avait lâché son ombrelle et se mit en position d'attaque, le rire du démon la fit frissonner d'horreur, mais si elle pouvait détruire le démon avant qu'il approche Stiles ce serait ça de gagné.

Elle se savait plus puissante que lui, mais le démon avait des connaissances en créatures que d'autre ne possèderait jamais, des savoirs sur les vampires, leurs points faibles, leurs points forts. Si la reine n'avait pas gagné contre lui, c'est qu'il était puissant ou fourbe, ou bien les deux.

 __ A ta place, je n'essaierais pas, et puis je ne suis pas venu me battre sinon tu serais morte depuis un moment !_

 __ Que veux-tu ?_ cracha le vampire dégoutée de discuter avec le démon, mais si elle pouvait glaner quelques informations, ce serait déjà ça de pris.

_ _Zéro bien sûr ! Que voudrais-je d'autre ? Il n'y a que lui qui m'intéresse ! Sa peau douce sous mes doigts, sa langue sur ma queue, entendre ses hurlements de douleur quand j'entre en lui, le voir totalement abandonné quand je lui éjacule sur …_

 __ CA SUFFIT ! Tu es écœurant, immonde, immoral …_

 __ Que de mots doux dans une bouche qui a tué des centaines de personnes simplement pour le plaisir …_

 __ J'ai changé … moi, j'ai évolué. J'étais une bête sanguinaire pendant des siècles, laissée seule, abandonnée par mes créateurs, et puis j'ai rencontré ma reine qui m'a tout appris, la bienséance, boire le sang de quelqu'un sans le vider, ni le tuer. Toutes ces choses que tu ne connais pas car tu es un monstre dépourvu d'âme …_

Deucalion était mort de rire, c'est un vampire qui osait lui dire ça.

_ _Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser_ , expliqua Deucalion alors qu'il se calmait _, enfin pas avec toi, passe mes hommages à Zéro, dis-lui bien que dans quelques jours je passe le récupérer, qu'il en profite bien, après j'ai des tas de projets pour nous, sur ce …._ Deucalion lui tourna le dos et partit sans demander son reste ni rajouter quoique ce soit, laissant Caëris seule et désemparée.

_ _Alors il est déjà là ?_

 __ Oui !_ répondit le vampire, elle avait tracé sa route depuis la forêt jusqu'à la ville sans prendre le temps de respirer, et avait réveillé Stiles qui était monté sur le toit de la maison pour discuter avec elle.

Stiles ne tremblait pas de peur, non il paniquait juste. Il ne lui restait que cinq jours pour boucler cette histoire avant l'évènement qu'il attendait depuis des mois, il avait tout prévu sauf l'arrivée de Deucalion aussi vite, mais aussi la métamorphose de ses amis. Stiles sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_ _Qui peux-tu bien appeler à … Trois heures du matin ?_

 __ Une personne … Oui, allo c'est moi !_

 __ …_

 __ Oui, je sais quelle heu…_

 __ …_

 __ Lydia…_

 __ …_

 __ Demain 15h chez Isaac …_

 __ …_

 __ Emmène tout le monde …_

 __ …_

 __ Oui, je sais que Claudia et Talia vont rappliquer si je fais …_

 __ …_

 __ Je m'en occupe …_

 __ …_

 __ Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi._

Stiles raccrocha son appel fini, il se tourna vers Caëris qui lui sourit nerveusement, le temps était compté, ils avaient cinq jours avant la fin.

Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains tremblées, elle aurait voulu en profiter plus, avoir plus de temps avec eux, elle aurait voulu connaitre Derek mieux, le taquiner, faire des blagues stupides avec la complicité de gros nichons.

Quelque chose coula dans ses mains, des larmes, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus versé de larmes, même à la mort de sa reine elle avait refusée de s'apitoyer, mais là, elle n'arrivait pas à les contenir.

Elle sentit Stiles la prendre délicatement dans ses bras et la bercer tout doucement.

 **Fin du retour dans le temps**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bon noël mes licornes garous.  
Ouais je sais je poste aujourd'hui mais il y a une bonne raison a cela. Je poste pour tous ceux qui sont seuls en ce jour de Nael. Parce que j'ai envie qu'ils aient un peu de lecture pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas tous seuls. MOI AUSSI JE SUIS SEULS CHEZ MOI. lol**

 **Encore joyeux noël et ... Et ... Et je vous poste les quatre derniers chapitres de cette fiction.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et "L'ange".**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La réunion : Souvenirs Et Tragédie**

 **Maintenant à l'extérieur de la maison**

Il remonte le ressort en acier de sa montre de gousset délicatement. D'infinitésimales fractions du temps. Maillons minuscules de la chaîne cosmique infinie. Sont rassemblées par les roues dentées miniatures. Tandis que les dents mordent dans les secondes et les avalent, les petites aiguilles métalliques tournent sur le cadran en or blanc de la montre. Elles ne tournent que dans un sens, bien sûr … vers l'avenir. Les jours, heures, minutes, secondes ainsi englouties disparaissent à jamais. En tous cas dans son monde à lui. D'un geste doux, il referme le cadran et tend son regard vers lui, bientôt l'heure de l'affrontement final qui approche. Il lui a promis aide et soutient, mais il en a décidé autrement. Il ne peut pas accomplir le rituel dans ses conditions. L'ange ressent au centuple les sentiments qui émergent de la maison, l'ange détruira le cercle qui pourrit les êtres à l'intérieur comme des moisissures pourrissent un fruit.

_ _Attend moi mon amour, je fini mon travail ici et je te rejoins enfin._

 **Maintenant à l'intérieur de la maison**

Stiles se racla la gorge et le silence se fit, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, tous attentif à ce qu'il allait dire.

_ _Avant de vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence, je voulais vous expliquer la raison principale de votre venue_.

Stiles se leva et croisa ses mains derrière son dos et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il se mit à sourire, car il le sentait dehors, il sentait sa présence, celle de tonton chien de chasse qui écoutait à son tour, enfermé dans sa voiture sachant bien que Stiles l'avait repéré.

_ _Il y a des choses qui vont vous paraître dure à croire, certaines vont vous écœurer, d'autres vont vous faire pleurer, sûrement, mais là n'est pas la question. La question qui vous brûle les lèvres, c'est comment arrivez-vous à utiliser la transformation complète et surtout pourquoi vous avez une apparence de créature mythique. Stiles se tourna vers ses amis. Derek et moi en sommes la cause._

Il fallut plus de deux heures a Stiles pour leur expliquer la situation. Les jeunes de la meute furent choqués, horrifiés par le récit des cinq ans qui s'étaient écoulés.

Le kidnapping des deux adolescents.

Le calvaire de l'emprisonnement.

Leurs entraînements pour devenir des tueurs sanguinaires assoiffés de sang.

Les sévices qu'avaient reçu Stiles comme une offrande à bons nombres de personnes.

Les viols et tortures sous le regard impuissant de Derek.

Puis la mort de Derek par Mathéo Argent frère aîné de Katherine et Théophile.

Et enfin l'explosion final causé par Stiles choqué et anéanti par le décès de son compagnon.

Au final, Stiles avait sauvé Caëris, Theo, Kate et Brett du centre qui n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre à présent.

À la suite de ça, les quatre créatures restantes avaient écumé les villes et routes pour se venger des personnes qui leur avaient infligé souffrance et peine. La destruction de la meute de Brett, l'extermination du cercle de Caëris, il ne manquait plus que la mort de Gérard Argent et celle du démon loup Deucalion.

 __ Mais ? Et cette histoire avec Theo, Derek et toi_ , demanda Isaac à la limite de la crise de nerf après avoir écouté toute l'histoire _. Et nos nouveaux pouvoirs, comment cela peut être votre faute ?_

Jackson, qui avait son compagnon tremblant comme une feuille morte devant un brasier qui allait la dévorer, observait avec minutie les expressions de Stiles lançant un regard étrange à Theo puis vers Scott.

_ _C'est un sujet assez sensible, notamment pour Scott …_

 __ Je n'ai rien fait !_ S'écria le susnommé outré mais très intrigué.

_ _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Scotty, remballe ton matos …_

 __ J'aime son matos_ , répondit Theo souriant alors qu'il observait les rougeurs apparaître sur le visage de Scott _. Mais j'aimerais en parler moi-même à Scott si cela ne dérange personne_ , dit-il en se levant sous le regard incompréhensif du loup.

 __ C'est une bonne …_ Stiles tourna la tête vers l'extérieur de la maison, tout le monde sentit une accélération dans les battements de cœur du jeune homme.

_ _Stiles ?_ Lydia se leva d'un bond, les jeunes sentirent quelque chose de puissant, Lydia entendait comme des murmures de l'au-delà lui parlait d'une créature mystique. Une onde d'aura les traversa.

Stiles ferma les yeux et comprit que son pouvoir s'affaiblissait dangereusement, il puisa dans ses forces et souffla.

 __ Qu'est-ce que … ?_ Demanda Erica soufflé par la puissance.

 __ J'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Theo monte avec Scott, explique-lui. Vous, restez où vous êtes !_ Stiles se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand Caëris intervint.

_ _Alors c'est lui ?_

 __ Oui !_ Fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna en sortant.

Stiles s'éloigna de quelques mètres de la maison, et tomba sur celui qui lui avait fait une promesse. Leurs pouvoirs étaient complémentaires, mais totalement opposés.

Il lui avait permis de rester maître de son pouvoir jusqu'à maintenant, il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant que tout cela ne lui explose à la gueule, l'autre avait dû le sentir s'il était là.

_ _Tes pouvoirs s'étiolent_ , fut la seule phrase que l'autre sortit avant de poser sa main gauche sur le cœur de Stiles.

Le jeune homme ressentit une grande souffrance, alors que son alter ego reposa des barrières psychiques sur le sceau qui protégeait son corps de la destruction.

_ _Voilà ça devrait tenir 5 jours, dans cinq jours la lune bleue sera présente et tu devras …_

 __ Oui je sais. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es là et pourquoi tu m'aides …_

_ _Parce que dans une autre vie, un autre toi m'a aidé et je compte bien m'amender auprès de nous tous, enfin ceux qui seront sur mon chemin, afin de vous aider à vivre … ou à mourir dans ton cas !_

 __ Je ne comprends toujours pas, mais soit ! On se revoit dans 5 jours !_

 __ Et tout se finira !_ L'ombre disparut dans un nuage de fumée grise, laissant Stiles seul avec lui-même, enfin presque. De l'autre côté de la rue se trouvait deux hommes, les deux hommes qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, accompagné du fils de son ennemi numéro 2.

Peter Hale et John Stilinski le regardaient avec souffrance. Stiles se retourna et partit en direction de la maison, la meute l'attendait pour la fin des explications. Il n'aura pas à la faire avec son père, Peter avait dû tout lui raconter. Il ne voulait pas voir son paternel pleurer, il ressentait déjà sa souffrance alors le voir faire, lui était insupportable.

 __ Stiles …_

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la demeure, mais resta face à elle.

_ _Désolé papa, je viendrai te voir demain, ce soir j'ai déjà les loups, je ne peux pas plus !_ Une larme s'échappa de son œil et vint s'écraser au sol. Il avança même s'il sentait son père, main tendue vers lui, se retenir de lui courir après pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance pour lui.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée d'être consolé par qui que ce soit, même si les bras de son père lui manquaient. C'est l'amour de sa mère qui le faisait tant souffrir, elle l'avait abandonné, tout ça pour un secret insignifiant.

Quand il entra, tout le monde regardait Theo et Scott étrangement.

 __ Alors il sait ?_

 __ Oui !_ Theo baissa la tête, peiné. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 __ Pourquoi tu …_

 __ Je suis quoi ?_ Demanda Scott furieux, _un lot de consolation ?_ Stiles ne comprit pas la référence, pourquoi Scott était en colère, quel genre de consolation, de quoi parlait-il ? _Tu vas mourir, disparaître définitivement avec Derek et tu nous as emmené des lots de consolat…_

 __ Je t'interdis..._ Cria Stiles. Caëris se mit devant lui, sentant son pouvoir se mettre en œuvre.

 __ Calme toi Stiles, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon que tu sois en colère._

 __ Je sais_ , gronda Stiles furieux ne lâchant pas Scott du regard qui semblait rapetisser à vu d'œil. _Mes amis, ma famille, rien n'est un lot de consolation, je vais mourir dans cinq jours_.

Stiles lâcha la bombe qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

_ _Mon corps va se désintégrer, partir en fumée, d'un seul coup pour ne laisser que des cendres ! Car mes pouvoirs sont trop puissants pour mon corps... Quand cela se produira, Derek va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances car mes pouvoirs lui permettent de vivre. Ça fait deux ans qu'il vit à moitié en stase..._ Stiles tenta de reprendre sa respiration, son cœur s'emballait trop vite, sa respiration se fit saccadé, sa vision se fit floute _. J'ai emmené les gens que j'aimais vers ceux qui comptait pour moi, et j'ai su en arrivant, que Theo était ton compagnon. Alors non JE N'AI PAS RAMENÉ DE LOT DE …_

Deux bras imposants s'enroulèrent autour de Stiles, apaisant tous ses muscles, décontractant ses nerfs, baissant la montée de ses pouvoirs.

Derek avait réussi, sûrement avec la montée en puissance du pouvoir de son compagnon, à se mouvoir et prendre Stiles dans ses bras, le calmant par la même occasion.

La tension accumulée dans la pièce disparut comme neige au soleil. Scott s'en voulait d'avoir été dur avec ses mots, mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait ressenti. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles disparaisse, il venait de le retrouver, pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur ses amis.

Scott se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux, les mains sur son visage. Une rivière de larmes se mit à couler, impossible de les arrêter. Avant que Theo ne puisse l'approcher, Stiles était sorti des bras de son compagnon et l'avait pris contre lui.

_ _Je suis désolé_ , dirent-ils en même temps laissant échapper un léger sourire sur leurs visages.

 __ Je ne voulais pas …_ commença Scott mais fut vite interrompu par Stiles

_ _Je ne voulais pas vous l'annoncer comme ça, de toute façon ça aurait fini par se savoir, il ne me reste …_ Scott lui posa la main sur la bouche, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

 __ Il nous reste quatre jours à profiter de toi._

 __ Oui_ , souffla Stiles triste de devoir finir une belle histoire de cette façon.

La meute se leva d'un seul homme et prirent les deux jeunes hommes dans leur bras, sous le regard vide de Derek et les yeux attentifs de trois adultes à l'extérieur.

L'un pleurait la mort à venir de son fils qu'il savait inéluctable.

L'autre ferma les yeux tant la douleur morale lui tiraillé le cœur.

Le troisième partit les yeux noirs de haine, le cœur brisé mais son arme chargée.

Ce soir, quelqu'un allait payer pour les crimes qu'il avait commis et après il reprendrait les rennes de la famille à sa façon.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 – Et de trois !**

Ils étaient quasiment tous présents dans la salle de classe attendant presque patiemment le début du cours par le sadique professeur de chimie Mr Adrian Harris.  
Cet homme avait une très mauvaise réputation au sein de l'ensemble des élèves, tous s'accordaient à dire que l'enseignant avait une tête de turc par année et qu'il lui en faisait baver du premier jour au dernier. Malheureusement si ce dernier se retrouvait l'année d'après dans sa classe, il continuait a être persécuté.

Alors imaginait si ce dernier passait ses quatre années dans son cours ?

Certains étaient même tombé en dépression à cause de l'acharnement dont faisait preuve le professeur.

Adrian Harris avait croisé le regard de Stiles Stilinski, il connaissait son histoire par les faits divers et la presse, mais rien que d'être en sa présence, l'homme s'irritait.

Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme le snobait, cela faisait déjà deux fois que l'élève le reprenait sur des formules simples. Et ça, Harris ne le supportait pas, hors de question d'être reprit par qui que ce soit.

Le jeune homme allait déguster ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Stiles était installé en silence sur sa chaise, le livre dans ses mains le passionnait, "comment créer une bombe volatile chimique auto-inflammable". Il se mit à penser que cela pourrait être utile. Il envoya un texto à Lydia qui lui répondit qu'elle pouvait la faire dans la soirée.

Même si l'ancien hyper actif était concentré sur son livre, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'observer, d'écouter et de ressentir les émotions de tous ses amis.

A ses côtés, Kate et Erica papotaient bruyamment sur le concert de vendredi, la louve avait déjà confectionner leurs tenues en cuir pour l'occasion et Kate s'extasiait sur les photos que la blonde lui montrait.

Jackson et Isaac discutaient tranquillement avec Brett sur un projet qu'ils pourraient mettre en route tous les trois. Stiles sourit intérieurement, il savait pourquoi Isaac était gêné en la présence de Brett et pourquoi Jackson était constamment sur les nerfs, eh oui quand on est trois compagnons, il peut y avoir des tensions, il allait devoir leur expliquer quelques petites choses avant son départ. Il le leur devait.

Son Scotty rayonnait comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Certes cinq années les avaient séparées mais à côté de Theo, il semblait briller comme le soleil en plein midi, et ça lui faisait du bien.

D'ailleurs Stiles se demandait où était passé la Kitsune. Il la savait en colère, frustrée et ça, ce n'était pas bon. Il avait vaincu un Nogistune, mais il lui avait fallu jouer la ruse pour l'avoir, seulement la renarde était une autre paire de manche, même s'il ne la craignait pas, c'est elle qui devrait craindre Theo.

La chimère ne se transformait jamais entièrement, il n'en avait pas besoin, mais si par malheur cela se produisait, il ne resterait pas grand-chose de la renarde, dévoré !

Aiden et Ethan étaient concentrés sur leurs compagnons respectifs, ils ne parlaient que très peu mais leur force physique était impressionnante, Stiles se demandait s'il pouvait les rendre bien plus fort. Il avait déjà vu des jumeaux loup ne former qu'un seul être surpuissant. Il en parlerait à Peter, lui, pourrait l'aiguiller sur la marche à suivre.

Danny tentait de déchiffrer l'écriture de mouche de Lydia, ce dernier avait été absent pendant deux jours et l'hawaïen n'aimait pas être en retard sur ses cours. Malheureusement pour lui, Lydia avait décidé que c'était ses fiches de cours qu'il devait prendre, bonne chance Danny …

Le bruit de la porte de classe interrompit ses pensées, Stiles tourna la tête vers le professeur qui entrait dans la salle, le visage fermé, les yeux noir de colère.  
Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Mr Harris et sut que c'était lui qu'il avait décidé de prendre en grippe.  
 __ Pas de chance_ , pensa Stiles.

_ _ON se tait, on ferme les manuels et …_

Un crachotement venant des haut-parleurs de l'école firent grincer tous les étudiants, pas seulement les loups qui se bouchèrent les oreilles.

 __ Bonjour à toutes et à tous_ , fit la voix légèrement grésillant de Mlle Mizuchie, l'intendante du Directeur Argent. _Oui Monsieur…_ Stiles entendit une voix derrière la sienne et les loups se tournèrent vers lui quand il se mit à grogner légèrement.

 __ Suite à des évènements indépendants de notre volonté, le directeur Argent sera remplacé par Mr Argent …_

 __ Elle est sérieuse ou elle a fumé sa moumoute ce matin_ , susurra Brett derrière lui, alors que Caëris leva les yeux au ciel devant sa bêtise, elle-même avait capté la situation mais ne comprenait pas le pourquoi.

 __ Oh excusez-moi monsieur_ , fit la voix, _donc oui Mr Argent Senior nous a quitté précipitamment et sera remplacé par son fils, Christopher Argent au poste de directeur …_

Stiles se leva violemment, faisant tomber sa chaise brutalement au sol dans un vacarme infernal. Les élèves sursautèrent devant le geste du jeune homme et le professeur n'était pas vraiment ravi que ce dernier se face remarquer, déjà que son mentor Mr Argent Senior était parti et son mari qui demandait le divorce.

Alors si en plus se maudit gamin s'y mettait …

 __ Qu'est ce …_

Stiles se mit à marcher, la colère irradiait de son corps, sa meute n'osa bouger et même si elle le voulait, aucun des membres ne pouvaient lever ne serait-ce que le petit orteil gauche.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte sous l'œil effrayé de ses camarades, passant devant le bureau d'Adrian, la main du professeur s'abattit sur son épaule pour le retenir, la meute retint son souffle de peur.

Stiles s'arrêta et se tourna vers celui qui osait l'empêcher de sortir de cette pièce.

_ _Mr Stilinski, je ne sais pas où vous avez été élevé, dans une grotte peut être mais ici on ne sort pas s'en y avoir été invité. Je n'aime guère votre comportement de sauvageon_ , Adrian sentit ses muscles picoter légèrement mais continua, _vous avez peut-être disparu cinq ans, mais je pense que là ou vous étiez, vous avez quand même dû apprendre l'obéissance…_

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Adrian s'effondra au sol le souffle court, sa vue disparut. Il se retrouva sans repère visuel. Il sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement, puis un souffle frôla son oreille.

_ _Écoutez-moi bien Adrian Harris_ , chuchota la voix de son élève _, je vais vous prévenir une seule fois. Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi ! Ne me parlez plus jamais, à moins que je vous le demande. Reparlez une seule fois de mon passé, et je vous promets que je ne vous enlèverais pas que la vue, je vous ferai oublier toutes les sensations humaines. L'odorat. Le toucher. L'ouïe. Le goût. Tout !_

Adrian se dit que le jeune n'était pas humain et qu'il était prêt à mettre en œuvre ses menaces.

_ _J'ai vécu dans un enfer que vous ne soupçonnerait même pas l'existence. J'ai vécu proche de la mort, sous la coupe de la honte et dans un océan de dégoût, j'ai perçu l'ignorance de l'homme, j'ai vécu la perte de la foi, l'horreur de la torture._ Stiles se rapprocha de son oreille, _à votre place je me ferais vraiment tout petit._

Stiles sortit sous les regards épouvantés des lycéens, personnes n'avaient entendu ce que leur camarade dit au professeur, mais la lividité de son visage ne prévoyait rien de bon.

Les loups avaient entendu mais surtout ressentit, les ténèbres de Stiles, la noirceur de son passé.

Traversant les couloirs, Stiles croisa certains élèves, la plupart se sentirent vraiment mal, comme si la joie et le bonheur, les sentiments heureux et les couleurs de la vie disparaissaient pour ne laisser que la souffrance et la colère.

Stiles ouvrit la porte du bureau violemment, surprenant Mlle Mizuchie qui sauta de sa chaise la main sur son cœur galopant comme un cheval blessait courser par des coyotes affamés. Elle stoppa le porte-voix et s'approcha de Stiles qui la snoba et entra dans le nouveau bureau de Christopher.

L'homme n'était nullement surpris de sa visite. Face à la fenêtre et lui tournant le dos, il savait qu'il allait devoir se justifier. Peter l'avait prévenu. Il était adulte, majeur et vacciné. Pourquoi devait-il se justifier auprès d'un gamin ? Un gamin meurtri profondément, mais un gamin quand même.

Il se tourna et observa le jeune homme, il pouvait voir à travers la noirceur de ses yeux, une douleur, mais quelle douleur ? Pourquoi avait-il d'avoir si mal ? Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pensaient juste.

_ _Monsieur …_

Stiles bougea les doigts et la porte se ferma toute seule, surprenant encore plus l'intendante.

_ _Ce n'est rien Mlle Mizuchie, je m'en occupe_ , cria l'ex chasseur.

_ _D'accord monsieur._

 __ Tu es obligé d'utiliser tes pouvoirs devant Mlle …_

 __ Je me fiche de ce que tu penses Christopher …_

 __ Je te demanderais de bien vouloir avoir au moins du respect pour moi, ici …_

 __ Mais j'ai du respect pour TOI ! Et je parlerais comme j'en ai envie, familiarité ou pas, je ne me formalise plus pour ça, alors maintenant dis-moi … OÙ … EST … GERARD ?_ La respiration de Stiles se fit plus saccadé, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver mais quelque chose lui disait que son premier bourreau était déjà mort, mais pas de ses mains et ça, ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

 __ Il est mort !_ Lui confirma Christopher en se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre, _ton père l'a tuer pour me sauver._

 **Flash-Back**

Chris avait quitté Peter et John, d'une humeur plus que massacrante. Il comprenait en partie les affaires dont son père s'occupait quand il parlait de redressement de monstres. Comment pouvait-il faire ce genre de choses à des êtres humains ou même à des créatures.  
Il savait que certaines méritaient le sort que les chasseurs leurs réservaient, mais détruire des enfants, il ne pouvait le concevoir.

 __ GERARD !_ Hurla Chris furieux en entrant dans le hangar désaffecté qu'avait acheté son père. Il savait qu'il se trouvait là. _Ramène-toi de suite ! Il faut qu'on parle…_

 __ Tu n'es pas obligé de hurler comme ça, nous avons des invités. Ouh là, tu as l'air d'une humeur de chien_ , s'écria l'homme d'un certain âge en croisant les bras devant le regard noir de son fils. _Qu'as-tu encore à me reprocher …_

 __ Comment as-tu osé ? C'étaient des enfants …_

 __ De qui parle… Ah Stilinski et Hale ?_ L'homme ricana légèrement ce qui énerva encore plus Chris _. Ce ne sont pas des enfants, ce sont des monstres, de futurs tueurs en puissance, des êtres vils et démoniaques qu'il fallait éduquer dont leur soif de domination devait être réprimé par des exercices simples afin de leur apprendre qui sont les maîtres…_

 __ Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu es pire que les monstres que tu chasses ! Comment j'ai pu laisser faire ça …_

 __ C'est toi qui ose ?_ Cracha Gérard lassé du comportement de son fils _. Tu couches avec l'un d'entre eux et tu me fais des reproches ? Ne fais pas l'étonné_. Gérard l'avait mis sous surveillance depuis leur retour, il n'avait rien dit, attendant le bon moment pour le mettre au pied du mur.

_ _Comment …_

 __ Mon pauvre garçon, tu as beau être un excellent chasseur, mais tu es un pitoyable humain_ , Gérard s'avança entre les colonnes de béton qui soutenait la structure d'acier et fixant bien son fils de son regard le plus méprisant.

 __ Nous, Chasseurs, avons le devoir, l'obligation même je dirais, de détruire, recadrer et soumettre les races monstrueuses qui foulent le sol de notre terre bien aimé, nous sommes les salvateurs d'un avenir corrompu par toutes ses créatures viles et sanguinaires. NOUS SOMMES LES DIEUX QUI INNONDERONT LA TERRE DU SANG IMPUR DE CES ETRES, CES CRÉATURES BATARDES QUI N'AURAIENT JAMAIS DÛ NAÎTRE …_

Chris observait son père hurler sa diatribe, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, d'horreur, cet homme n'avait rien d'un humain, plutôt d'un fou aliéné complètement sous l'emprise de la folie meurtrière d'un souvenir.

_ _Maman n'aurait jamais voulu ça …_ Le chasseur se figea brusquement devant le regard de son père. Un regard haineux, aussi noir que la nuit.

_ _Ta mère m'a été arraché par une de ses maudites créatures, je me dois, en sa mémoire de toutes les détruire !_ Gérard se mit à sourire.

Chris comprit pourquoi, quand il sentit un canon d'arme à feu cogner légèrement contre l'arrière de sa tête. Le bruit distinctif d'un cran de sécurité qu'on retire se fit entendre.

_ _Ma douce Victoria a un petit diffèrent conjugal avec ton adultère, elle n'aime pas la chose avec qui tu couches, normal quand on sait que primo c'est un homme, secundo il s'agit d'un loup et tierco, sérieusement ? Un Hale !_

Victoria contourna Chris, le tenant toujours en joug. La femme avait le visage fermé, sans émotions. Elle recula vers Gérard sans lâcher des yeux le chasseur infidèle.

_ _Tu me dégoûte Christopher_ , cracha la femme à terre, _j'aurais pu m'accommoder d'un mari pd mais que tu couches avec "ça", je ne le tolérerais pas, JAMAIS !_

 __ Ça justifie vos tueries ?_ Demanda Chris à sa femme. _Ça justifie de kidnapper deux gamins et d'en faire des objets sexuels pendant trois ans ?_ Lança-t-il a son père toujours un vil sourire aux lèvres.

_ _Quels vilains mots, pauvre objet, je dirais plutôt que je les ai entraînés à obéir au doigt et à l'…_

Des coups de feu raisonnèrent dans l'entrepôt, une balle se logea dans le bras droit de Gérard qui recula sous l'impact, puis une autre entra dans sa jambe gauche le faisant chanceler genoux à terre, une troisième pénétra son épaule droite, puis une autre se nicha dans l'estomac. Gérard s'effondra au sol, vivant mais terriblement blessé.

Chris se baissa mais compris qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, Victoria, elle, tentait de déterminer d'où venaient les coups de feu. Malheureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver, Peter Hale lui brisa le poignet tandis qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Sans perdre de temps le loup la mordit à l'épaule, faisant rougeoyait ses yeux.

 __ Mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Ou se donner la mort par principe ?_ Peter attrapa l'arme à terre et la désassembla devant elle. _Je ne sais pas ce que je choisirais. Salut amour !_ Dit-il en attrapant Chris et l'embrassant fougueusement. _À ta place je me suiciderais_ , finit-il se retournant sur elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Deux autres coups de feu retentirent derrière elle, mais ne fut pas touchée. Avec un effort surhumain dû à la douleur, elle se tourna et fit face à un père, un père fou de douleur.

_ _Maintenant tu n'approcheras plus jamais mon fils, enfoiré, tu as de la chance que Stiles m'en voudrait, car je t'aurais bien torturé de mes mains_. John Stilinski venait d'abattre celui qui lui avait enlevé son enfant, son trésor le plus précieux au monde.

Il sortit une autre arme et tira trois balles dans la tête de Victoria.

_ _On arrête les frais ce soir !_

Sur ces paroles, John quitta le hangar laissant à Chris et Peter le soin de tout nettoyer. Il avait une discussion à avoir avec sa femme, tout ça finissait aujourd'hui.

 **Fin du flash-back**

_ _Mon père ?_ Demanda Stiles incrédule, son père était peut-être shérif mais il ne tuerait pas de sang-froid. Quoi que les gens changent en cinq ans, _mon pauvre papa j'espère qu'il va bien_ , Stiles s'affala dans le siège face au bureau.

 __ Je suis désolé Stiles !_ Le jeune homme fixa le dos du chasseur intrigué, _je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé, pour ce que ma famille t'a infligé, rien de ce que je pourrais faire ou dire ne pourra changer ça et te rendre ce que tu as perdu._

Stiles sourit.

_ _Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, et pour ce qui est de ta famille..._ Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers la porte où il avait senti deux personnes attendre impatiemment. _Je pense que les deux personnes ici présentes, m'ont apporté plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé,_ il ouvrit la porte et dévoila la présence de Kate et Theo.

Il les laissa entrer et partit en direction de son cours.

 __ Harris … deux heures et demi restante …_

Chris observa Stiles et eut la désagréable impression qu'il disparaissait, devenant cristallin à la limite du transparent.


	13. Chapter 12

**C'est l'heure du combat des titans ...**

 **Chapitre 12 – La dernière Heure**

Le moment tant attendu était arrivé. L'heure fatidique sonnait enfin la délivrance d'une emprise trop forte, sur les épaules d'un adolescent fatigué de se battre. Trop jeune pour continuer à vivre sous la coupe mortelle de la peur, peur de revivre les cauchemars qu'il avait vécu jusque-là.

Stiles observait le ciel étoilé qui scintillait de mille éclats, semblant poser sur lui un œil bienveillant et salutaire.

Il pouvait sentir toute la tension de sa famille autour de lui, malgré cela il savait que ce soir était LE soir. Il l'avait senti apparaître pas loin, la meute aussi mais personne ne parla ni ne s'en inquiéta. Il était là pour une seule chose, Derek et lui.

Seulement tant que l'assaut n'était pas fini, il ne bougerait pas, à croire qu'il connaissait déjà l'issue de la bataille.

Enfin il s'agissait plus du dernier combat, qu'une bataille en soi. L'émissaire de Deucalion était venu l'avertir qu'il devait se rendre à cet endroit à 21h pour se livrer au Démon.

Bien sûr Stiles lui avait donné un message à confier à l'Alpha qui, il en était persuadé, n'allait pas lui plaire.

Il voulait venir seulement accompagné de Derek, mais la meute s'était opposé fermement à cette idée. Stiles était heureux que ses amis soient auprès de lui pour ce dernier acte. Mais il était terriblement inquiet de ce qui pourrait leur arriver, même si les chances qu'ils se retrouvent six pieds sous terre, soit d'une sur un million. Cependant le destin peut être cruel et Deucalion impitoyablement dévastateur.

Chacun était proche de Stiles mais en groupe fermé, Boyd/Erica, Lydia/Aiden/Ethan/Danny, Brett/Jackson/Isaac, Theo/Scott, plus loin se trouvait John et Peter en renfort.

Stiles avait senti Talia et Laura se positionner en hauteur, tandis que Claudia était plus loin en hauteur, elle avait une vue sur l'ensemble du coin entouré par quatre cercles de sorbier et armé de deux petits sabres enduits d'aconit.

Il sentait le regard de sa mère fixait sur lui, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre de façon irrégulière, il pouvait toucher du doigt sa honte et sa peine, mais il ne bougerait pas, non il avait souffert en partie, grande partie par sa faute, Derek était mort par sa faute et il allait quitter ce monde par sa faute. La sienne et celle de Talia. Seulement Stiles aimait sa mère plus que tout, savoir qu'il allait quitter ce monde sans lui parlait le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne le voudrait.

À quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait le tronc d'arbre coupé. Une sorte de grosse balise de rassemblement surnaturelle, pas besoin de mettre de gros panneau lumineux clignotant en forme de flèche pour le voir et le sentir.

Le Nemeton était une abomination, qui se soir, s'éteindrait en même temps que lui. Ils allaient tous les deux servir de catalyseur magique, et disparaîtraient dans les méandres infernaux de la mort elle-même.

Derek était calme dans ses bras, il connaissait l'issue de la nuit. Il avait espéré que tout ne finisse pas comme ça, mais Stiles ne pouvait plus le maintenir dans cet état. De toute façon ils iraient ensemble, main dans la main vers une destination inconnue, mais ensemble, plus jamais séparés.

Il souffla de contentement quand son compagnon caressa délicatement son dos, il sentait la chaleur de sa main au travers de son polo rouge à capuche.

Lui que Stiles surnommé The Big Bad Wolf, portait les vêtements du petit chaperon rouge, cela faisait rire son amant quand ils étaient petits.

Il appréhendait l'instant où tout commencerait. Il ne sentirait plus la chaleur de son homme, le souffle chaud qui sortait de ses lèvres douces, cette odeur sucré, caramélisé avec un soupçon de pèche que son compagnon dégagé, la couleur de ses yeux ambrés qui l'hypnotisaient, ses petites taches de rousseur dont son corps était parsemé.

Fini…

Fini tout cet amour terrestre, il ne deviendrait que noirceur, rancœur et destruction. Un monstre affamé dévorant l'âme de ses ennemis.

Il leva la tête et regarda toutes les personnes présente, il aurait aimé parler avec Peter de peinture.

Il aurait voulu se promener avec Laura dans les bois, le long du petit canal qu'ils avaient trouvé deux semaines avant son enlèvement.

Il aurait voulu dire à sa mère qu'il l'aimait malgré tout.

Prendre sa sœur Cora dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Se chamailler avec Jackson et Isaac.

Faire du Basketball avec les jumeaux.

Lire des Bds avec Erica, tous les deux, allongés sur le ventre dans la bibliothèque du manoir.

Surfer sur le web à la recherche de vidéos débiles ou sur les chaton en rigolant avec Danny.

Apprendre à connaître Theo, Kate, Brett et Caëris.

Faire l'amour une dernière fois avec Stiles, il aurait aimé faire tant de choses. Mais il était trop tard pour le regret.

Il baissa la tête et tomba sur le regard larmoyant de Stiles, tant de choses à découvrir dans le monde, tant d'endroits à visiter, de personnes à rencontrer, de choses à faire. Ils n'avaient que 17 ans et leurs vies finissaient avant qu'elles ne commencent.

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec douceur, voulant faire durer ce moment de calme, voulant exprimer tout son amour.

Stiles passa ses bras autour de son cou et y frotta son nez. Derek sentit des larmes coulaient le long de sa nuque, Stiles se mit à renifler bruyamment et pleura.

Les meutes voyaient pour la première fois Stiles pleurer, Talia détourna la tête face à cet affreux spectacle.

Un craquement perturba l'air. Le moment tant attendu, tant redouté était arrivé. Deucalion accompagné de sa bêta de tête Kali la dépeceuse à son flanc droit suivit d'Ennis l'empaleur à son flanc gauche et une dizaine d'Alphas guerriers se trouvaient à l'arrière prêt à se battre babines ouvertes, grognant tous crocs dehors.

Stiles avait constitué les équipes, qui se mettaient en place derrière lui. Il avait vu juste, une nouvelle recrue grossissait les rangs de son ancien tortionnaire, donc le plan C se mettait en place malgré l'étonnement de certains.

L'équipe Caëris/Brett s'occuperait de Kali, l'équipe Scott/Peter se chargerait d'Ennis, Deucalion était pour Derek et lui et enfin Theo et Kate en finiraient avec la Kitsune de foudre qui avait préféré se mettre du côté de Deucalion le temps d'en finir avec Stiles.

Malheureusement Deucalion le voulait en vie ou du moins assez vivant pour le ramener avec lui. Donc Kira allait devoir s'occuper de celui qui lui avait pris son compagnon.

Les autres étaient aussi en équipe, le couple Jackson/Isaac, Lydia en mode Banshee aidait de Danny version Chasseur, Chris soutenu par John, Ethan et Aiden, dont la transformation en une seule entité n'était pas encore un franc succès, Stiles savait que Talia serait au côté de Laura et soutenu par Claudia.

_ _Alors Zéro, on fait de la résistance ? Tu sais que j'aime ça mais pas aujourd'hui …_

 __ Mon fils s'appelle STILES !_ hurla Claudia furieuse, contre elle-même mais encore plus contre le monstre qui lui avait volé son petit garçon.

_ _Voyons Claudia, ne t'en prend pas à moi, c'est pas ma faute si ton fils est un jouet délectable._

Chris empêcha John de tirer, baissant le canon de son fusil d'assaut de sa main.

_ _Bon vu que tu m'obliges à venir accompagné de mes hommes, je n'ai d'autres choix que de tuer toute ta petite bande d'insecte sous tes yeux …_

 __ Tu parles beaucoup trop, impuissant !_ Cracha Stiles, Deucalion grogna furieusement, énervé d'être traité d'impuissant.

Le visage de Stiles se stria de veines noires, ses yeux s'assombrirent entièrement pour ne laisser que les ténèbres, ses griffes tranchantes percèrent la peau délicate de ses mains, ses crocs de créatures affamés sortirent.

_ _Je ne vois qu'une bande de pitoyable clown garou face à un clan uni contre un adversaire puéril et stupide._ La voix grave et profonde de la créature qu'était devenue Stiles fit frissonner les membres pas encore habitués, même sa propre meute ne s'y acclimatait pas.

La meute Hale au complet eut un hoquet d'horreur quand sous leur yeux, Derek se transforma dans un vacarme monstrueux en un loup géant au poil aussi noir que l'obscurité.

Des crocs aussi longs que des mains sortirent de babines bavantes, des yeux rouge sang luisaient d'un éclat meurtrier, soufflant une vapeur comme si du feu allait sortir de ses narines.

_ _Il est magnifique..._ S'extasia Deucalion hypnotisé par la créature face à lui. _Je le veux !_

 __ Tu vas l'avoir Deucalion_ , susurra Stiles, _tu vas l'avoir … Dans … TA … FACEEEE._

 **§**

Stiles eut à peine le temps d'hurler, que Brett se jeta dans la mêlée faisant voler Kali à quelques mètres plus loin sur le côté.

Caëris s'envola et lança des lames que Kali tenta d'éviter, malheureusement les lames la suivirent et la transperçaient de part en part à chaque coup.

Brett en profita pour la griffer au visage et à l'estomac, d'une technique de capoeira, l'alpha brune éjecta le loup contre un arbre et lui sauta dessus pour le mordre à la veine jugulaire.

Caëris eut le temps de lancer son fleuret caché dans l'ombrelle droit dans le cœur de la louve qui hurla de douleur.

Lâchant son adversaire comme une poupée au sol, celle-ci tournoya sur elle-même, tentant d'enlever la lame dans son dos.

Elle se sentit soudainement et inexplicablement fiévreuse, elle dut s'accroupir sous la douleur immédiate qui brûlait l'intérieur de son corps. Elle commença à convulser et s'aperçut avec effarement qu'elle rejetait de la matière noire et visqueuse par la bouche. Elle jeta un œil sombre au vampire qui voletait à quelques centimètres d'elle, souriante et joyeuse.

_ _Sang de vampires !_ Explique-t-elle. _C'est encore plus foudroyant que l'aconit_. Caëris se posa au sol et s'approcha sans peur de la louve. _Je vais te tuer sale vermine lycanthrope pour tous mes frères et sœurs ._

Caëris montra son vrai visage, celui d'un vampire de 406 ans à qui on a volé sa famille. Elle sautilla derrière Kali, attrapa son fleuret et d'un coup sec le retira, marchant tranquillement sur le dos de la louve immobilisée par le poison qui était son sang, elle finit par s'agenouiller. Kali sembla entendre une prière, elle sentit une petite main lui tirer les cheveux puis des crocs se planter dans sa gorge.

_ _Caëris ? Là c'est de la gourmandise !_ Ricana Brett qui se relevait douloureusement alors que le vampire aspirait les dernières gouttes de sang que contenait le corps de Kali.

_ _Peut-être mais ça fait un bien fou !_ Elle s'accroupit face au corps de la louve, et tira d'un coup la tête qui s'arracha du corps. _Voilà on est sûr qu'elle ne reviendra pas cette folle !_ Le vampire épousseta sa robe qui se recouvrait de feuilles, réintégra son fleuret dans l'ombrelle et lança un regard aux autres combats qui venaient de se finir, pour ne laisser que Deucalion et Stiles au milieu de la clairière, l'un jaugeant la force de l'autre, tandis que l'autre le fixait de ses yeux sombres.

 **§§**

_ _Tu vas l'avoir Deucalion_ , susurra Stiles _, tu vas l'avoir … Dans … TA … FACEEEE._

Stiles eut à peine le temps d'hurler que Peter et Scott se jetaient dans la bataille.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, étant tous les deux des Alphas et pouvant se transformer en loup complet, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde.

Déchirant leurs habits quand ils se métamorphosèrent, ils se propulsèrent ensemble sur le gros baraqué Ennis, tout dans les muscles, rien dans le cerveau avait dit Stiles et c'était exact.

Ils avaient réussi à le traîner sur plusieurs mètres mais pas assez pour éviter deux Alphas de la meute de Deucalion.

Slalomant entre les deux golgotes, Scott sauta sur l'un d'eux et réussit d'un coup de crocs à arracher la gorge de son adversaire. Malgré cela il ne put éviter le coup d'épaule du deuxième adversaire.

Se remettant sur ses pattes, il vit avec horreur le coup de pied arrivait, pas passé pour l'éviter. Il voltigea quatre mètres plus loin, sifflant sous la douleur et le bruit caractéristique de ses côtes se brisant sous l'impact.

Peter revint sur ses pattes et mordit l'adversaire de Scott au mollet, arrachant les muscles de la jambe et recracha le tout sur le côté pour s'attaquer à la gorge de l'Alpha alors qu'il tombait à terre hurlant sa souffrance.

_ _Et voilà, plus que l'autre débile …_ Peter s'immobilisa et regarda le loup latino, il avait cru l'entendre dans sa tête.

_ _Hey je t'entends dans ma …_

 __ Oui moi aussi_ , s'étonna Peter.

_ _Cool !_ S'exclama Scott. _Merde revoilà Goliath !_ S'écria Scott en s'élançant devant Peter et frappant de toutes ses forces avec ses pattes arrières sur l'Alpha adversaire.

_ _On ne nous laisse jamais le temps de papoter un peu, c'est exaspérant !_ Peter sauta au-dessus de Scott et croqua le bras de l'ennemi qui tenta de se dégager en gesticulant.

_ _Lâche le_. Peter relâcha sa prise et le latino en profita pour s'humaniser et lacéra sa gorge de plusieurs coups de griffes.

Prenant son élan, il sauta sur ses épaules et d'un coup bref, brisa les cervicales du loup puis tira pour arracher la tête. Le corps tomba dans un bruit sourd, Scott jeta la tête sur le côté en grimaçant d'horreur.

_ _Hey !_ S'écria Scott alors qu'il reprenait sa forme de loup, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était à poil sur un champs de bataille et Theo criait sur tous les toits qu'il …

 **§§§**

_ _Tu vas l'avoir Deucalion_ , susurra Stiles, _tu vas l'avoir … Dans … TA … FACEEEE._

Stiles eut à peine le temps d'hurler que les groupes s'élançaient pour en finir avec cette histoire.

Jackson et Isaac s'étaient occupés en quelques secondes d'un malabar blond peroxydé, Isaac s'était demandé si le produit chimique attaquait les cerveaux des loups.

Lydia dirigea un cri assourdissant sur un Alpha femelle, qui perdit l'équilibre, tandis que Danny pointa son fusil Sniper "Kanima" camouflage reptile sur sa tête et tira, créant un trou béant dans la cervelle de la louve. Les deux jeunes se claquèrent les mains en criant victoire.

Le duo Chris et John tiraient à tour de rôle sur un Alpha qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, les deux humains sortirent des dagues et s'élancèrent, frappant, coupant, lacérant divers endroits de son corps. À bout de souffle l'Alpha s'effondra, empoisonné par un mélange d'aconit et de sang de vampire que leur avait préparer Caëris.

_ _Efficace ce truc !_ S'exclama John souriant et observant minutieusement les dagues anciennes du vampire.

 __ Bien sûr !_ Répondit une voix fluette un peu plus loin que reconnu John. Caëris avait quand même bien des années derrière elle pour connaître quelques trucs efficaces.

Erica et Boyd se délectèrent des hurlements de douleur que poussait l'Alpha entre leurs mains. Boyd maintenait l'homme immobile debout devant lui, les deux bras coincés en clé dans son dos, tandis qu'Erica s'amusait à le griffer sur tout le corps en sautillant comme un enfant le matin de noël. Soufflant de lassitude la blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir alors que les blessures de l'Alpha cicatrisaient, elle arracha la gorge de son adversaire dans un petit ricanement qui excita Boyd.

Stiles fut impressionné deux secondes par les jumeaux qui avait réussi à faire une transformation complète et rapide, tuant sans effort deux Alphas qui s'étaient immobilisés, paralysés à la vue de la créature monstrueuse qui se trouvait devant eux.

Le duo mère-fille, Talia-Laura était aussi impressionnant. La vitesse de Laura couplé à la force de Talia avait terrassé un Alpha de deux mètres. Laura avait épuisé son adversaire en lui courant autour et lacérant sa peau, puis quand l'Alpha fut fatigué d'être pris pour une planche à découper, il se mit en colère et c'est là que Talia intervint, lui fonçant dessus pour lui arracher la gorge d'un geste de la main.

Claudia s'était retrouvée avec un Alpha assez stupide, le loup fonçait sur elle à plusieurs reprises, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'émissaire pouvait entrer et sortir d'une cerce de poudre noir et pas lui. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, la femme planta ses sabres dans la gorge du loup et puisa dans sa force pour l'expulser assez loin d'elle.

Stiles fit un tour rapide de ses amis en plein combat, d'un œil avisé il capta que les combats seraient rapides et sans victime, à part quelques blessures secondaires et sans gravité. Il se tourna vers son véritable adversaire et tomba sur les yeux jaunes d'une Kitsune faisant barrage entre lui et celui qui devait mourir ce soir.

_ _Pitoyable la renarde, vraiment tu me fais pitié, tu aurais pu vivre au sein d'une meute grande et puissante, mais tu préfères t'allier à un meurtrier, violeur parce que " Stiles et Theo t'ont volé ton amoureux, ouin ouin" dégage ou je t'étripe sur le champ_. Stiles vit la Kitsune charger, électrisant son corps, elle sauta et …

 __ À moi !_ Hurla tout joyeux Theo qui intercepta la Kitsune en plein vol, la frappant d'un coup de pied dans le thorax.

Kira tomba au sol brutalement, laissant derrière elle une traîné poussiéreuse, elle se reprit et roula sur quelques mètres, se relevant aussitôt. Elle s'accroupit prenant position pour sa prochaine attaque.

_ _Toi._ Grogna la japonaise furieuse. _Tu vas me rendre ce qui m'appartient …_

 __ Désolé je l'ai déjà baisé …_

 __ Hey !_ S'écria Scott plus loin alors qu'il se métamorphosait à nouveau en loup complet.

_ _Désolé mon canard en sucre !_ Cria Theo et fit rire ses camarades en plein combat, il se tourna vers elle et commença à se transformer alors qu'il s'avançait vers la Kitsune qui ne riait pas du tout.

Kate qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle mais ne bronchait pas. S'écartant vivement, elle comprit que son frère ne voulait plus plaisanter, quand le visage de Theo se transforma dans un bruit dégoûtant.

Sa belle gueule disparut pour laisser place à une bouche béante disposant d'une dizaine de crocs acérés, huit pattes d'araignée déchirèrent ses vêtements dans son dos et se mirent en position autour de lui.

Ses yeux subirent le même sort, se divisant en deux. Deux yeux sur ses tempes et deux sur son front la fixèrent avec une rage non dissimulée.

_ _Je ne vais pas jouer avec toi, tu m'agaces et m'insupporte, Scott n'est pas un jouet qu'on peut se disputer, sache que je ne te crains absolument pas et tu vas regretter amèrement de m'avoir obligé à me transformer._

Theo s'élança en hurlant, sautant en l'air, il arma son bras droit et frappa la Kitsune en plein visage, qui chancela sous l'impact. La vision de cette créature immonde qui se trouvait devant elle, l'avait paralysé.

Se reprenant rapidement, elle esquiva un nouveau coup mais tituba sur le coup suivant, puis un nouveau vint la frapper, puis un autre et un autre.

La renarde comprit qu'en face d'une chimère araignée elle ne faisait pas le poids, en désespoir de cause elle décida de jouer son atout.

D'une pirouette gracieuse, la renarde sauta sur une branche à six mètres du sol, suffisamment haute pour ne pas recevoir de coup de patte.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, recentrant son énergie électrique de tout son corps pour former une seule boule entre ses mains qu'elle pouvait modeler à sa convenance.

Elle se vida de son pouvoir pour former une lame faite de foudre, personne ne pouvait en réchapper, même pas Stiles.

Même si elle allait mourir, ça n'avait pas d'importance tant que sa vengeance était accomplie. Même Deucalion ne pourrait pas la ramener à la vie pour se venger, s'était parfait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement, sentant quelque chose la traverser, elle baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et s'aperçut qu'une patte d'araignée la transpercée de part et d'autre. Puis une seconde vint s'enfoncer au niveau de l'estomac.

Kira leva les yeux et tomba sur quatre yeux jaunes la fixant amusé, un petit sourire pincé et moqueur.  
Theo se tenait la tête à l'envers, tenu par un fils sur une branche supérieure. D'en bas Stiles avait l'impression de voir Spiderman version film d'horreur.

_ _Tu ne m'amuse pas … Je dirais même que tu m'ennuie a mourir alors autant en finir vite fais, non ?_

Retirant ses pattes, Theo laissa le corps de Kira tomber au sol. Une explosion suivit sa chute.  
Sûrement le truc qu'elle avait dans les mains, pensa Theo.

D'un mouvement souple, la chimère se laissa rejoindre le sol, retombant sur ses jambes et recouvrant sa forme humaine.

_ _Beurk, plus jamais je fais ça._

Theo se tourna vers le champ de bataille, la tension était palpable, s'il levait la main il pourrait presque toucher l'excitation de Deucalion et la rage de Stiles. Mais rien n'était gagné, aucun des deux ne bougeait.

Puis vint le silence.

Le silence entourait la zone, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux, même les sons de la forêt s'étaient tus.

Tous les membres des deux meutes se retenaient de respirer, oppressés par tant de pression.

Le froissement d'une feuille tombant au sol donna le signale, Stiles et Deucalion s'élancèrent, crocs et griffes dehors, prêt à détruite leur adversaire.

Deucalion frappa le premier …


	14. Chapter 13 - Epilogue

**Environ 30000 mots de bonheur, 14 chapitres de ouf, 74 pages Word de sang, 43 Rw de vous, une fiction qui a mit du temps a venir mais pour qui j'ai une tendresse particulière car c'est ma première fiction sombre (pour moi elle est sombre comparer aux autres). Vous ... Moi ... que du bonheur.**

 **Merci a toutes et a tous de l'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout et a bientôt pour le suite des autres (un amour de professeur, mon prof mon amant mon amour, désillusions premier amour et compagnons etc et de nouvelles fiction et OS)**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et "L'ange".**

 **GROS BISOUS A MES BETAS SANDRINE et JULIA, un GROS BISOUS A CELLE QUI M'A POUSSE A LA CONTINUER MLLE DARNESS.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Final**

Retenant leur souffle, les membres de la meute se sentaient submergés, tant la pression qu'exerçait les deux derniers combattants était étouffante.

Le bruissement d'une feuille tombant au sol donna le signal, Stiles et Deucalion s'élancèrent, crocs et griffes dehors, prêt à détruite leur adversaire. Deucalion frappa le premier …

Stiles esquiva facilement les attaques de son adversaire, virevoltant dans les airs. Deucalion tourna sur lui-même et tenta une nouvelle attaque avec les jambes, Stiles sauta en relevant les genoux, esquivant une nouvelle fois.

Puis tournoyant à nouveau, il frappa le démon d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, mettant plus de force que d'habitude. Le loup grinça des crocs quand il sentit ses côtes se briser sous l'impact du choc.

Un coup de griffes effleura le torse du démon, il se recula mais grimaça. Il recula encore pour prendre de la distance et remarqua qu'il avait été touché.

 _Impossible_ ! Pensa-t-il, l'adolescent ne l'avait qu'effleurait.

Il jeta un œil sur lui et s'aperçut que ses griffes s'étaient allongées de plusieurs centimètres augmentant sa portée d'attaque.

 __ Tu crois tout savoir sur le petit Zéro,_ susurra la créature face à lui qui n'avait plus rien de l'enfant qu'il avait dompté _, je vais te faire goûter à la rage qui habite mon corps comme tu m'as contraint à boire ton sang pour me punir de ne pas avoir avalé ton sperme alors que tu m'asphyxiais avec ta sale bite de chien lépreux._

Stiles pencha la tête violemment sur le côté faisant craquer sa nuque et fonça sur Deucalion, reprenant le combat.

Claudia observait le combat qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, son fils semblait danser, esquivant toutes les attaques du démon, le sourire de Stiles s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que la rage du loup augmentait alors qu'il ne le touchait pas.

La mère sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de son fils, il avait les yeux fermé mais il parait systématiquement les coups portés sur lui, comment pouvait-il savoir à l'avance de quel côté et quels coups éviter.

Elle eut une idée, s'agenouillant, elle plongea ses mains dans la terre meuble à ses pieds et se connecta au réseau des courants tellurique, principalement aux champs magnétiques terrestre. Elle comprit pourquoi son fils était aussi confiant. Le jeune était comme une matrice relié à un réseau d'ordinateur.

Stiles utilisait les sens de ses amis à travers un entrelacement de fils spirituels se joignant les uns aux autres, il pouvait "voir" et "sentir" grâce à eux. Le plus gros de la connexion se situait entre lui et Caëris.

Partageant une sorte de pouvoir, liant la vision télépathique du vampire aux sens des loups, Stiles était intouchable.

Le démon eut du mal à s'approcher de la créature, et encore plus de mal à esquiver ses serres aiguisées, le gamin avait bien grandi, bien évolué, il aurait dû le dresser un peu plus, briser son esprit plus profondément pour en faire sa chose plus tôt.

Maintenant il était trop tard pour prendre possession de l'âme face à lui, il devait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Il avait déjà trouvé un remplaçant aussi puissant que lui, mais n'avait pas encore totalement joué avec lui.

Celui-ci, il en ferait sa chose, il en aurait la maîtrise totale.

_ _Stiles !_ L'ancien humain s'immobilisa net, le pied tendu en l'air à quelques millimètres de sa tête, et ouvrit les yeux vers Caëris qui venait d'hurler, pourquoi l'arrêter maintenant, il recula et sauta en salto arrière et se tourna vers elle.

Si elle l'avait appelé c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

_ _Il en a un autre ! Il en a trouvé un autre !_

Personne n'avait compris le sens de sa phrase, excepté Theo, Brett, Kate et lui.

Il se tourna vers le démon et grogna furieusement, terrifiant le monde autour de lui, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur argentée foncée.

Tous les spectateurs présents ne virent plus rien, aucun mouvement précis. La vitesse de Stiles dépassait l'entendement, aucun être vivant ne pouvait être aussi rapide Ce qu'ils aperçurent, c'était Deucalion blessait par une créature indistincte, un être presque invisible à l'œil nu, seuls les loups pouvaient encore à peu près voir la forme floue de Stiles.

Le loup ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, ses os se briser un à un, ses muscles se déchirer. Il le savait. Il savait que Stiles serait sa fin, sa mort, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

Le corps de Deucalion tomba lourdement dans un grand bruit mat au sol, alors que Stiles retomba sur ses pieds aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Ses mains et sa bouche étaient recouvertes de sang, faisant de lui l'image presque parfaite de la créature la plus sanguinaire, la plus effroyable que le monde est connu, ou pas.

Stiles déglutit bruyamment, sa respiration erratique fit tanguer son corps dangereusement, sa vue se brouilla très vite, trop vite, il savait que s'était fini.

_ _Il est l'heure_. Murmura-t-il

Ses pouvoirs s'échappaient par vague, le garçon était arrivé à bout, une trop forte dose d'adrénaline couplé à une utilisation excessive de son pouvoir de vélocité, son corps ne pouvait plus supporter la trop grande émanation d'énergie utilisé. Derek, toujours en loup, se mit à ses côtés alors que le jeune homme s'effondrait presque inanimé.

 __ Je ne suis pas mort Stiles_. Marmonna Deucalion brisé de partout, son corps se mettait doucement à se régénérer, il lui faudrait bien deux semaines pour se remettre sur pied et encore plus pour reprendre du poil de la bête. _Je vais revenir si …_

Claudia s'élança, utilisant l'énergie gênerait par les courants telluriques auxquels elle était connectée. Elle libera ses deux Wakizashi encore enfonçaient dans la gorge de son ancien adversaire.

Elle se stoppa à quelques mètres de Deucalion, sauta et tournoya horizontalement au-dessus du loup, frappant à de multiples endroits.

Atterrissant aussi légèrement qu'une plume, elle déposa un genou au sol, une main dans le dos tenant ses deux Wakizashi dégoulinant de matière rouge visqueuse.

La tête du loup vola à plusieurs mètres du corps et retomba faisant de petits bonds. La stupeur frappa tout le monde et se tourna vers …

_ _Maman ?_

Claudia était effrayé par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de tuer Deucalion le démon loup, ex compagnon de Talia, et Père de Derek, Laura et Cora.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler, alors que la colère d'avoir perdu des années avec son fils et qu'il le menaçait de recommencer, elle ne pouvait le tolérer, elle ne pouvait le laisser faire.

Cinq ans de souffrance renfermé, d'auto-flagellation, de pleurs contenus, de hurlements réprimés.

Alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement pour s'approcher de son fils, l'horreur la prit quand un hurlement de douleur déchira le silence.

 __ Écartez-vous tous !_ Hurla Caëris qui s'envola pour se mettre à l'abri.

Stiles se tordait de douleur de sentir ses os se broyer un à un. Derek reprit sa forme humaine, le souleva d'un geste leste et sauta sur le Nemeton.

Avoir relâché autant de pouvoirs de cette façon, son corps était devenu une bombe à retardement. Maintenant le contre coup arrivait, broyant et brisant ses os comme on déchire une feuille blanche.

Peter voulut s'approcher de lui malgré l'avertissement de Caëris, mais mal lui en prit, il chancela violemment et s'effondra au sol paralysé.

Tous ses sens étaient déréglés, sa vue se troublait, son odorat lui apporta des odeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas, les bruits stridents que captait son ouïe le fit hurler de douleur, trop aigu pour son système.

Claudia, d'un geste de la main, extirpa Peter de ses souffrances. Chris se posta à ses côtés et remarqua qu'une personne recouverte d'un manteau d'ombre se trouvait aux côtés de Stiles et Derek. Il n'avait pas l'air affecté par les pouvoirs du jeune homme.

Posant sa main sur le front de Stiles, il fit cesser ses hurlements de souffrance.

 __ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?_ S'écria Peter en se remettant debout tant bien que mal, encore désorienté mais soutenu par les bras de Chris.

_ _Les pouvoirs de Stiles !_ Répondit l'individu en faisant allonger Stiles sur le Nemeton. Il enleva sa cape et d'un geste leste, la déposa sur Derek, cachant sa nudité.

_ _Bordel de merde !_ S'écria John reconnaissant son fils, il fixa son regard sur Claudia qui haussa les épaules ne comprenant plus rien.

Elle avait bien capté son énergie, mais elle semblait tellement basse qu'elle n'y avait pas fait vraiment attention. Alors qu'à présent elle dépassait, et de loin, celle de Stiles, d'ailleurs elle distançait celle de toutes les personnes réunis dans la clairière. Et même qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer où s'arrêter sa puissance.

_ _Je ne suis pas Stiles_. Fit le jeune homme face à eux.

_ _Non sans blague, tu m'en apprends une bien bonne le mariole_. Grogna Peter furieux de rien saisir de la situation.

 __ Tant de sarcasmes dans un corps humain !_ La copie parfaite de Stiles lui adressa un maigre sourire contrit et se tourna vers son descendant dimensionnel et s'accroupit face à lui.

Il examina rapidement les points vitaux et spirituels de Stiles et y fit apparaître des motifs inconnus et sceaux venant des temps immémoriaux et oubliés, tout le long de son corps, des pieds à la tête.

Puis il se tourna vers les personnes qui semblaient attendre des réponses de sa part. Il jeta un œil au vampire qui ne paraissait pas du tout étonné de le voir.

 __ Je reconnais ton odeur "ange" !_ Fit Caëris s'approchant près de la zone tampon à la limite de l'énergie dégagé inconsciemment par Stiles. _J'ai entendu parler de ta race, celle d'êtres mystique ailée, pure et lumineuse qui voyageaient à travers les dimensions, certaines étaient des érudits, d'autres des gardiens, et bien d'autres étaient des guerriers, mais d'après ce que je sais, votre monde a disparu depuis des centaines d'années, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Combien êtes-vous ?_

 __ Je suis seul, vampire, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je suis le dernier de mon peuple, mon père nous a abandonné et j'ai scellé mon monde après que mes frères aient commencé à détruire le monde que je devais protéger. Je suis à la recherche de mon souhait le plus précieux, cela fait maintenant dix de vos années terrestres et un millénaire dans la ligne temporel de votre dimension_. L'ombre se tourna vers Stiles et leva la tête pour jeter un œil à la lune qui se mit à se colorer d'une teinte rouge.

L'heure était enfin venue, il avait fait son choix, contraire à celui de Stiles, mais de toute façon il arrivait enfin bientôt à destination, incessamment sous peu il le retrouverait et renaîtrait, alors il pouvait bien lui faire ce cadeau.

Il se fixa sur l'assistance et observa chaque être face à lui, bientôt il les retrouverait aussi, ses "amis" sa "famille", "lui", tant de visage familier mais inconnu ici, surtout celui proche de Claudia, revoir se visage le rendait heureux comme lui faisait mal. Le temps vibra autour de lui, la nature se mit à gigoter, la terre à trembler à ses pieds.

 __ Il est temps !_

Ses mains se teintèrent d'une luminosité coloré grise, il utilisa ses pouvoirs et fit flotter le corps de Stiles. À ses côtés Derek n'était plus qu'une marionnette dont l'esprit était coincé quelque part.

 __ J'utilise ton énergie ancestrale, OH Nemeton Porte vers la croisée des chemins, guide nos âmes et brûlent nos esprits, emporte ton gardien et ses …_

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à mon fils !_ Hurla Claudia hystérique, tenu par un John qui savait ce qu'il allait se passer et dont le cœur se fissura une seconde fois. Mais cette fois, il avait pu dire au revoir à son fils.

_ _STILES !_ Scott se cogna contre une barrière invisible, il savait que c'était inéluctable mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami et surtout que cette fois ci, ce serait définitif.

Il hurla et hurla encore, son hurlement fendit la nuit comme un couperet, la douleur de sa complainte fit écho à la douleur du cœur de la meute.

Ils pleuraient tous car tous savaient qu'aujourd'hui, enfin, Stiles et Derek étaient libre et qu'ils ne les reverraient jamais.

Le double se relia spirituellement au Nemeton et s'engorgea de son pouvoir, ouvrant la porte, une porte de lumière.

L'éclat lumineux qui envahit la clairière, aveugla la meute, les obligea à se tourner à l'inverse de Stiles qui disparut en un claquement de doigt.

Reprenant doucement conscience de la situation, les jeunes observèrent le spectacle.

Un trou béant de dix mètres de circonférence sur sept de profondeur se tenait à la place du Nemeton. Aucune trace de Stiles, de Derek, de "l'ange", aucune odeur, rien, même pas une fragrance, pas une once, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, disparu de la surface de la terre.

La meute s'effondra en pleurs, anéanti par la perte de leurs deux amis.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il flottait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il était bien et que Derek était à ses côtés. L'odeur boisé comme le souffle d'une brise de printemps que portait son compagnon l'apaisait et lui donnait l'impression d'être en paix avec l'univers.

Qu'ils soient morts n'avait que peu d'importance pour Stiles, ils étaient enfin tous les deux, libres des chaînes terrestres qui les emprisonnaient depuis trop longtemps, libres de l'asservissement que ses pouvoirs exerçaient sur lui, heureux de savoir Derek libéré de la malédiction qu'il avait lancé sur ce dernier.

Enfin il pouvait respirer, c'était une expression bien sûr, à présent ils étaient morts, ils n'avaient plus besoin de faire comme le commun des mortels attaché à une planète.

Stiles resserra sa main sur celle de Derek, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux prunelles grise/verte qui le fixaient intensément. Le sourire amoureux que Derek offrait à Stiles lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

Le jeune homme tenta de bouger mais il ne put pas, il avait l'impression d'être figé, il prit soudainement peur.

_ _Que … ?_

 __ Ne bouge pas Stiles, il a bientôt fini_. Susurra Derek avec un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour. _Je t'aime._

 __ Derek ?_ Stiles sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux involontairement. Il ne comprenait pas l'expression douloureuse cachée derrière le regard tendre de son compagnon, _qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux pas bouger …_

 __ Chut mon chaton._ Derek posa son front contre le sien, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et sentit le souffle chaud de son amant le caresser _. Tout va bien se passer, ferme les yeux et ne pense à rien …_

 __ Je ne veux pas être encore séparé de toi, j'ai l'impression que je vais encore te perdre …_

 __ Je t'aime Stiles, je t'aimerai toujours_. Entendit Stiles avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

… _On se retrouvera, je t'attendrais_ …

 **1 an plus tard  
**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, sautant sur ses jambes, prêt à fuir n'importe quels ennemis à sa portée, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas en danger, pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait mais n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Observant avec attention son environnement proche, il cherchait les points de fuite éventuel immédiat.

Une petite douleur à la poitrine le fit grimacer, il frotta délicatement pour s'apercevoir qu'il était à moitié nu. Son torse était tatoué d'une sorte de symbole en spirale avec une tête de loup à l'intérieur, un loup hurlant.

Il se renifla et recula sa tête, il puait, il ne devait pas s'être lavé depuis un moment. D'ailleurs la chose qui recouvrait ses jambes n'était plus que lambeau recouvert de terre et de poussières.

Il s'approcha de la flaque d'eau face à lui et sursauta d'horreur en voyant le visage qui s'y reflétait.

Cheveux long et crasseux, en bataille et emmêlés, visage barbouillait de saletés marrons. Il se pencha pour revoir sa face.

Il resta là, longtemps, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il était, qui il était. Parce que bien sûr se retrouver là, au milieu de ce qui semblait être une clairière en plein milieu de la nuit, allongé sur un lit de feuille morte, n'était pas assez compliqué, fallait qu'il ne sache pas qui il était, ni d'où il venait et encore moins ce qu'il faisait là.

Un craquement le fit se retourner précipitamment vers une fillette qui l'observait horrifié par la vision qui se présentait à elle. Il le vit s'avançait doucement, une main tendue vers lui. Il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait, il prit une grande respiration, cherchant une odeur familière mais rien ne lui rappelait quelque chose.

Il commença à reculer face à la fillette qui prenait trop de terrain, à quatre pattes, poings et pieds à terre, la créature tenta une fuite vers l'arrière.

 __ Stiles ! Attend !_

La supplique de l'enfant l'arrêta, apparemment, elle le connaissait, mais la tristesse qu'elle dégageait lui faisait mal au cœur. Peut-être connaissait-elle quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ? Peut-être avait-elle perdu une personne du nom de Stiles et faisait un transfert sur lui ?

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il était sale, répugnant, une créature immonde et puante que le monde avait sûrement rejeté de ses entrailles pour se libérer de sa présence. Il se sentit mal, il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose de bien plus important que son existence.

Il se mit à gémir, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il n'arrivait à mettre des mots ou des grognements sur ses sentiments, il avait mal, il avait envie de pleurer, il avait envie de s'enterrer dans le sol et d'oublier jusqu'à la dernière des sensations qui parcouraient son corps.

Se couchant au sol en position fœtale, il se mit à geindre et se tortiller, les mains sur son visage. Il pleurait sans dire un mot, il ne savait plus, il ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Que devait-il chercher ?

Dans l'incompréhension totale, il se releva et se mit à hurler, hurler comme un loup perdu loin de sa meute, loin de son lien tangible avec le monde, il hurla sa peine et son désarroi face à un monde qui n'était pas le sien, il hurla sa colère de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, sursauta et recula comme un animal blessé. Butant contre un arbre, il se sentit piégé, prisonnier face à cette fillette qui avait l'air plus redoutable qu'il n'y paraissait.

Et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'il entendit. Un, puis deux, trois, cinq, sept hurlements se firent entendre au loin, il les connaissait mais ne savait plus où il les avait connus, puis un dernier hurlement le fit frissonner, son corps connaissait cette mélopée grave et sensuel, il se détendit à cette complainte et aux glapissements qui suivirent.

En quelques minutes, il se retrouva entouré de 7 loups qui lui tournaient autour, glapissant et jouant entre eux comme ravi de le revoir, il était heureux d'être là, se sentait en sécurité avec cette meute, mais quelque chose manquait encore.

Un gémissement se fit entendre et les loups s'écartèrent, formant une sorte de chemin lougaresque. LE loup était là, Son loup, mu par une soif inextinguible de chaleur, ils s'avancèrent doucement l'un vers l'autre. Il ne lâchait pas du regard ses prunelles grise/verte qui sondaient son esprit, observaient chaque muscle de son corps, examinaient s'il y avait des blessures, renifla …

Le loup renifla et s'abreuva de cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué depuis un an. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres d'écart, Stiles se leva à mesure que le loup reprenait sa forme humaine.

La mémoire du jeune homme reprit doucement sa place, il comprit ce qui lui avait tant manqué.

_ _Derek ?_ Souffla-t-il la voix quelque peu enrouée.

_ _Oui !_ Derek savoura la caresse que lui prodiguait Stiles, un geste qui lui avait tant manqué, dont il rêvait chaque nuit qui passait, chaque jour qui s'écoulait.

Ce simple geste avait beaucoup d'importance à leurs yeux.

_ _Tu m'as manqué Stiles !_

 __ Ne me laisse plus jamais seul !_ Stiles se jeta dans ses bras et le loup le serra très fort contre lui, malgré l'odeur qu'il dégageait, Derek inspira et tria celles qui gâchaient le mélange de caramel et de pêche qu'il aimait tant.

_ _Je t'aime !_

 __ Je t'aime aussi Stiles et cette fois ci, nous ne serons plus jamais séparés_. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent devant une meute attendrit et heureuse de retrouver celui qu'elle considérait comme le pivot, la clé de voûte de leur groupe.

 **FIN**


End file.
